


Be Better

by Deiohx



Series: Groomed au [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Almost smut, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Backstory, Betaed, Breaking Out, Car Chases, Child Abuse, Corruption, Domestic Fluff, Dorks, Drowning, Feelings, Fights, Flashbacks, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Guns, Healing, Hentai, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Lack of Communication, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prisoner of War, Rage, Redemption, Resistance, Revolution, Stolen Identity, Tom is a Sweetheart, Tom is bad at feelings, Tord Redemption, Tord is bad at feelings, Torture, Trauma, War, World Domination, groomed au, i like a lot edd but i needed to make him a bitch for this, i will make you care about an oc and you can cry about it, i'm here to change that, identity crisis, matt is actuelly in this one, patryk and paul are tord's parents, red army lore, the ocs are villians, the red army, they say the sequel is never as good as the first one, they're all bad at feelings, this won't really make sense unless you read my first fanfic, tord needs a hug, we love Matt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiohx/pseuds/Deiohx
Summary: After realizing The Red Army has taken everything from him, Tord decided it's time to take back his life. And Tom is there to help.Too bad they're not as good at talking about their feelings as they are at talking about taking over The Red Army....Sequel to Groomed For Greatness
Relationships: Patryck/Paul (Eddsworld), Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Series: Groomed au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062773
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. His Name

**Author's Note:**

> There are a few sentences in norwegian, but it's only very little.  
> I hope you enjot it.

“Okay, just a moment and... There. Try opening your eyes now.” 

Tom didn’t have to be told twice before he opened his eyes, the green pixels on the screen copying the movement. It took a moment for him to adjust to the way things looked. It all looked a bit flat, like watching tv, and yet he could see everything perfectly. Something he hadn’t been able to for a few weeks now. 

Tord was leaning over him on the cot, fiddling with the vision goggles and the settings with his one good hand.  
“So, how is it now?” He asked. 

Edd and Matt were standing on the other side of the bed, Matt smiling wide at him and gave a tiny wave, despite not knowing if Tom could see him yet. He had waved everytime Tord had changed the settings on the goggles, and looked like an idiot every time. Edd, however, was watching Tord with a glare, noticing the norski’s every move. 

“I think it’s there. I can see the colors now too.” Tom said and looked up at Tord. Tord smiled back and stood back up right, placing both his hand and the poor excuse of a crab claw on his hips.  
“Good. Tell me if it starts acting up.” He said. 

Tom grinned “Oh with you as my doctor? I’ll be sure to~” He teased. Tord blushed slightly at the playful banter.  
“I’m an engineer, not a doctor, but I appreciate your dirty talking~”

The situation was uncomfortable for literally everyone besides Tord and Tom. But it was a weird situation. Edd and Matt knew the two were involved physically with each other, but no one knew if it was emotional too. 

Tom and Tord hadn’t really talked about it either, none of them knew how to go about it, afraid that the other didn’t want the same. 

That, and the fact Tord was still their prisoner only made everything more difficult to understand, and less acceptable from Edd’s side. 

Edd rolled his eyes and tried not to gag, “Alright. Since it’s finally working, Tord should go back to work.” He said. He didn’t like having Tord walking around so freely on the base. 

Tom frowned, he knew Edd was still having bitter feelings about Tord, and furious over Tord’s attempted escape a few months back. But Tord did just give him the ability to see again, so he didn’t see the uncalled rudeness. 

“He can stay if he wants to.” Tom said, a stern hint in his voice as he sat up. Edd crossed his arms over his chest. It was easier to glare at each other now that they both could see. 

Tord was Tom’s responsibility, Edd had no business telling Tord where to go and boss him around. Tom would have said something, if Tord didn’t interrupt their glaring contest.

“Yeah, I did leave one of the motors running, so I should probably get back to work.” Tord said, packing the few tools he’d brought along back down into a small tool box. He smiled at Tom. “Try not to run around while you get used to the goggles, it could make you motion sick.” Tord warned him. 

“I'll escort Tord,” Edd said, already standing by the door, holding a pair of handcuffs for Tord. The only reason Tord wasn’t cuffed right now was so he could work on setting the goggles up right. 

Tord rolled his eyes and held his hand out and Edd closed the cuff around it, the end was locked to his own wrist. The door closed behind them. 

Tom ran a hand over his forehead. “Why does he have to be like this?” He asked. Matt looked at him and shrugged, “Which one? Edd or Tord?”

“Edd.” Tom said and got up from the cot he had been laying on..  
“Tord has done jack shit to cause any trouble, but Edd still acts like he’s about to get stabbed.” Tom said. He looked in the mirror, wanting to see how the goggles looked on his face. 

“Well, the whole robot thing did fuck up his trust issues, you know that.” Matt said and leaned back against the wall “And Tord did almost blow his brains out in front of everyone.” 

“Yeah but that was 5 months ago.” Tom excused. He ran a hand through his hair before he handed the mirror to Matt. “I just wish Edd would lay off him,” Tom sighed. “Tord has helped a lot, he gave me this weird thing,” Tom pointed to the visioner on his face.

“I just want Tord to feel welcome, and not like a prisoner anymore.” Tom started to put his shoes on 

Matt smiled to himself in the mirror, fixing his hair up a bit, “Well. He still is a prisoner.” He noted, moving his hand through the hair. “And Edds not going to give this up. Maybe give him a present?” Matt suggested. 

Tom looked up at Matt “That’s not a bad idea.” He said and then mumbled, “But what should I get him?”

…………………...

Tord sat at his work table, hunched over some kind of motor, a gas burner in hand and a pair of protection goggles over his eyes. He was so concentrated he didn’t hear the door open or the soldier who was watching him leave.

He jumped slightly as he felt hand gently tug on his ponytail. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He turned the gas burner off and turned around to see it was Tom who had tugged on his hair “Jehovah. I should have known.” he chuckled.

Tom let go of his hair “Missed me, commie?” He teased and moved to sit down on his usual seat next to the work table. Tord pulled his goggles up to rest right under his hair spikes.  
“A bit. It’s been quiet with you gone.” he said, dark rings of dirt framed his eyes from where the goggles had been. 

Tom smiled “Awh, you missed me~” the eyes on his visioner looked smug at him. Tord rolled his eyes as he put the gas burner down and wiped his hands off in a dirty washcloth. 

He saw Tom hold something in his hands, a bag of some sort. He tilted his head slightly, “What’s that?” He asked. 

Tom smiled and held it out to him “A gift for you.”  
“For me? Why?” Tord smiled and snatched the bag out of his hand. Tom smiled and pointed at his goggles.  
“I wanted to make you feel appreciated, and thank you for making me these.” 

Tord pulled out a book, the title was in Japanese and a girl in a bikini on the cover. Tord’s face lit up like a Christmas tree.  
“You bought me a hentai? Do you have any idea how long it’s been since I had one of these?” He started to flip through the pages. 

Tom chuckled, happy to see Tord so excited.  
“You didn’t have any of those books in the red army?” He asked. Tord shook his head.  
“Not really. I had the ones from back when I lived with you guys, but I couldn’t watch it online anymore.” He said. 

Tom leaned back in his chair.  
“What? why?” He asked, confused. Tord didn’t look up from the manga.  
“The red army has its own software thing, to protect information and security stuff. If I watched hentai, someone could risk seeing it and the last thing I needed as a respectable leader was for that to come out.” He said.

Tom laughed, “You used to read that stuff in the living room, and then you got shy about it?” Tord glared softly at him. “I didn’t get shy, I just played it down.” He said. 

He looked back down at the book. He couldn’t wait to get back to his cell so he could start reading it. Tom leaned forward and looked down at the page, seeing a girl with eyes rolled back and laying down on a towel. “Why do you even like these things?”

Normally Tord would have gotten defensive and told people to mind their business, but it was clear that Tom was asking more sincerely, than to tease him. Like Tom actually wanted to know. “No, you’re just gonna call me a pervert,” Tord said, looking back at the page. 

Tom frowned and crossed his arms, “What? No, tell me. I wanna know why you like it.” He said. Tord closed the book, his thumb stroking the cover. He sighed and looked up at Tom. “Okay fine. But don’t laugh.” He warned. Tom smiled, the silence being his promise. 

“When I first moved in with you guys in college, I had a hard time settling in. I didn’t get a lot of the pop culture things. And the things I did know were from movies I saw with Paul and Patryk.” Tord started to explain “And I wanted to understand the jokes, so I started to do some research, movies, tv shows, memes, all that stuff. And one night.” Tord started to blush a bit “I fell over this ad for a site and I found a hentai show. At first I felt.. Gross, but I kept watching.” He said and looked down at the book “I started watching it whenever I felt anxious, to make myself feel something else, and it helped.. I like hentai because it makes me feel calm.” He said. 

“So it’s a coping mechanism?” Tom asked. Tord nodded and put the book down in the bag again and hugged it to his chest “Yeah. That and it gets me off sometimes.” Tom chuckled “Perv.” 

Tord chuckled and placed the bag closer to Tom, so it wouldn’t get in the way of his work. He couldn’t wait to get back to his cell and start reading. It kinda warmed his heart that Tom bought it for him. He didn’t know how or where he got it, but he loved it. 

……….. 

Matt hated this. Why was he always sent to go get Tom when they were doing it?  
It wasn’t fair. Edd was the one who needed Tom, and Edd was the one who had a problem with Tord. Matt didn’t mind it really, he could see Tord wasn’t as dangerous as Edd claimed. Or maybe he was, but Matt didn’t feel scared around Tord. 

He opened the door into Tord’s work garage. One of the motors of another busted car laid on the floor, the work desk had been left in a mess. But the room was completely absent of the two men. 

Matt then heard a laugh and a moan come from the broom closet. Matt sighed with a pout.  
“Please still be wearing pants.” he prayed. It was bad enough he had to interrupt, he didn’t want to picture their naked asses too. With dread he walked over to the door. 

Matt knocked on the door, “Uhm, Tom? Edd wants to speak with you.” He could hear the moving stop in the closet. “I'll be there in five.” Tom’s voice could be heard from the other side of the door. 

Tord groaned annoyed. He was pressed up against the wall, Tom pinning him down. His hand had just gotten all the buttons of Tom’s shirt undone when Matt interrupted them. His own shirt was already on the floor. 

“God, if that doesn’t kill the mood I don’t know what does.” Tord mumbled as he glared at the door, before he looked back at Tom.  
”I swear to God, Edd is doing this on purpose.” He said, his face looked like he had bit into a sour lemon. 

Tom sighed and pulled back, his hands leaving Tord’s hips to start fixing his shirt back up again, “He’s just paranoid. It’ll pass.” Tord crossed his arm and the stick arm over his chest, “He’s the biggest cock blocker I've ever known and I was in the red army.”

Tom laughed, “Oh, relax you baby, I’ll be back later.” He said. But as he looked up at Tord he could see the man pouting. It was a weird sight with the burnt scars on Tord’s face. 

“We don’t have any privacy..” Tord frowned, glaring at the floor. “I can’t go anywhere without supervision, and you can’t stay in my cell without Edd constantly watching us. It’s annoying.” He complained, kicking at the floor. 

Tom finished the buttons on his shirt and started to button up the dark blue vest. The brit sighed, “I know. But it's not like I can ask him to stop? We both know he wouldn’t.” Tord looked back up at him, “Why not?” 

Tom frowned and grabbed his tie off the floor “What do you want me to do Tord? Do you want me to ask you out on a date?” They both shut up after that. That was territory they hadn’t stepped on yet. 

They just looked at each other, their noses inches apart in the closet. Tord was the first to break the silence, “I don’t know.. “ Tord started “I just want to spend time with you, is all.” He glanced to the side. 

Tom took Tord’s human hand in his “I want to spend time with you too.” his thumb stroked over Tord’s knuckles. Tord looked back up at him. They should talk about it, figure out what they are. 

They’re not friends. They clearly never worked well as friends, it would always turn physical between them, be it either in a fight or sex. But they weren’t a couple either? they hadn’t talked about what they felt for each other, despite both knowing they wanted each other. 

But then again. Communication was never their strong suit. 

Tom cleared his throat, “Okay. I will talk to Edd about the whole watching thing.” He pulled Tord closer to him, placing his hands on Tord’s hips, “And when I get back, I’m gonna bend you over that work table and make you forget your own name~” Tom grinned at him. 

The pout on Tord’s face disappeared and turned into a smirk, “Oh really?~” He laid his arms around Tom’s neck, “I’d love to see you try~” and then their mouths was back on each other, lips brushing against lips and Tord was pinned back against the wall again. 

“Guys, I’m still here.” Matt's voice came again from the other side of the door with a knock. “God damn it Matt! Leave!” Tord yelled, and Tom bursted out laughing. Tom kissed Tord’s jaw line, “I better go before Edd actually comes and knocks the door down.” Tord jabbed his finger at Tom’s chest, “Fine, but I'm holding you up to that promise.” He teased and bent down to pick his shirt up off the floor. 

Tom opened the door to leave, Matt still waited for him, still uncomfortable about what he had heard going on in the closet. Tord just went back to his work desk, acting like Matt hadn’t just caught them red handed. 

Matt closed the door into the garage after Tom walked out. Matt sighed “Did you two have to do that?” Tom shrugged “Not like we have anywhere else to do it.”

Tom pulled out his flask and took a swing of it, “So what does Edd want?” He asked as they walked down the halls. Matt sighed “It’s about that computer again.” he said.

Tom groaned, “Again? I thought he gave up on the piece of junk.” He said. When Paul and Patryk had first brought Tord to the green resistance base, they had accidently brought along an old red army computer. It had been laying at the bottom to the car, it was as thick as brick and dusted. A bullet was planted on the top of the screen. 

It took 3 months to get the computer working again without risk crashing it. Hacker after hacker in the base had all tried to crack the passwords, but so far none of them got past the first one. And knowing Tord, there were several passwords and codes to decipher. 

“Apparently not,” Matt said, a tired look in his eyes. They entered the meeting room, sitting in front of the busted computer, Matt and Tom could see Edd typed in some random numbers, every 6th type was met with a robotic voice saying, “Access denied.”

“Jesus, give it a rest, Edd.” Tom said and went to take a seat. Edd looked up at the computer, he pushed the computer away from himself and sighed, “We need a new tech guy. The last one quit this morning,” Edd informed him. 

“Wonder why.” Tom mumbled under his breath. “Then hire a new one, you don’t need my permission.” Edd frowned and glared at the computer, ''There isn’t any left here at the base.” He admitted. 

Matt sat down on the other side of Edd, “We could bring in one from one of the other resistance bases?” He suggested. 

Edd shook his head, “Already tried, they can’t afford to let any of their staff go.”

Tom crossed the arms over his chest, “Well.. There is one person who might get that thing open.” he jerked his head at the computer. Edd raised an eyebrow, had he overlooked a tech support guy?

“Who?” he asked and leaned back in his seat. 

“Tord.” Tom shrugged. 

Edd's face turned into a bitter scowl, his fingers dug into his arms.  
“No.” His voice was drenched in venom. He was not gonna let Tord touch that computer, or know they needed his skills. So far the garage was nothing more than to keep the norski busy.

Tom groaned and tilted his head back, “Ugh, why not?” It wasn’t the first time he suggested it.

“Because he's the enemy!” Edd yelled “Why can’t you see that?”

Tom rubbed his temple, already tired of Edd's yelling, “And it’s his computer. He'd know how to work it better than anyone we have access to.” Tom explained. 

“I don't trust him,” Edd fell back into his chair.

“Yeah, well I don’t see a lot of other choices.” Tom said and sighed, “Let’s just ask him.”

………...

Paul held up his hands, the boxing pads covering them. “Let me see what you got.” Tord held up his fists, jabbing at the two boxing pads like he had been taught. He didn’t get more than 5 hits in before Paul's left hands hit him on the head. 

“Ow!” Tord covered his head and looked at Paul with a pout, “What was that for?” “You didn’t protect your face.” Paul said and he pulled the strap on the boxing pad up so he could take it off. “In a real fight your opponent could have hit you in the face, breaking your nose, or worse, knocked you out.” 

Paul handed the pads to Patryk, motioning for him to take them on. “And your stance is completely wrong. You’re fighting like a british boxer from the 20’s.” Tord watched as Paul copied the stance Tord had. Paul's arms didn’t go higher than to his chest, and they were far apart, the fingers facing Paul’s face, his legs were stiff and the thumbs covered the other fingers. 

“There are multiple things wrong with this stance. You're open for attacks, and the way your fists are clenched?” He showed Tord his hand. “Delivering a hit like this can break or even dislocate your thumb. Which is not a lot of fun.” 

Paul changed his form, his thumbs rested next to his fingers, his legs went further apart, and his fists came up to protect his face and chest. “See this? This is how you should stand, got it?” He asked. 

Tord nodded quickly. Paul moved to stand up right.  
“Show me.”  
Tord took a moment to try and get it right. Paul jabbed to Tord’s left foot, “Point it at your opponent.” Tord was quick to change it. Paul walked around him, pressed Tord further down to bend in his knees. He then took his chin and pointed it down “Chin down, eyes up.”

Paul nodded and stood next to him, “Alright, much better. Now hit the boxing pads.” He directed as Patryk stepped up to take the spot Paul had stood in when he first asked Tord to hit. He held the boxing pads up, standing tall and firm. 

Tord hit the pad two times, but Paul stopped him. “What is that?”  
Tord bit his lip, “Uhm.. A punch?” Paul smiled, “You're not knocking anyone out with a punch like that.” Tord frowned, “Bonedust says that too. I don’t know what I'm doing wrong.“ He stood up straight. 

“You’re hitting with your arm, there's no power behind the punch.” Paul said. Tord blinked, “How else am I supposed to hit it? With my ass?” Patryk tried hard not to snicker, hiding his mouth behind the boxing pad. Paul smiled and stepped over, he brushed Tord to the side with his hand, “No, you have to put your whole body into it, like this.” He said and turned towards Patryk and hit the boxing pad. 

Paul kept his front foot grounded and pivoted on the back foot, turning his torso toward Patryk, his fist twisted so the knuckles face up, and then he drew his arm back. “That is a cross. You try.” Paul said and stepped to the side, letting Tord take his spot again. 

It took a few tries before Tord seemed to get the hang of it, but the technique behind the punch seemed to finally click in his head. Paul lit a cigarette as he kept watching and coaching Tord through the different punches, only having to step in a few times. There were moments where Patryk would swing his arm out and hit Tord over the head. But after a few times Tord seemed to figure out how to defend and dodge against it. 

…………….

“Hmmm.”

Tord leaned back in his chair, resting a finger on his chin as he made a display of his thought process. He rocked a bit with his metal crab claw hand supporting his other arm.

“No.” The word rolled off his tongue.

“No?” Edd asked. “What do you mean ‘no’?” Tord could see a vein starting to pulse on Edd’s forehead. Tord just smirked as he placed his hand and the crab claw on his knee. “I mean ‘no’, as in ‘I’m not gonna do it’.”

It was clear to the whole room that Tord was enjoying this, finally having some form of power in his position, after months of being a prisoner.  
“Isn’t that an amazing word, no? So simple and yet so powerful~” His accent was a bit strong now, too thrilled with how pissed Edd looked. 

Edd bit his tongue, he promised Tom he would be civil. He looked over at the man with the visioner, who looked a bit more stern, telling him without his words to be nice. Edd took a deep breath to calm his nerves. God he wanted to strangle them both right now. 

“Is there any way to change your mind?” The words came out through gritted teeth. Tord raised an eyebrow, he hadn’t expected Edd to willing to negotiate with him. 

Tord decided to play cool, he had the power right now and by god, he was gonna use it.  
“Well, there is one thing I want.” He stated and held up the crab claw stick arm, “An actual arm.”

“No.” Edd answered faster than humanly possible, “Absolutely not, you can’t be trusted with your robot arm. You could kill all of us with that thing.” Tord tilted his head, “To be fair, I could kill you without it too. Doesn’t make much of a difference.” 

Tord turned around in his chair, facing his desk again, “But I’m not helping without it.” He grabbed the goggles on his table to put them back on, but Edd hit them out of his hands again. “Oh yes you are.” Edd glared down at him, standing too close for comfort. 

Tord lost the grin on his face and glared right back at him, “Edd, you don’t seem to understand me.” He said “I only do things because of two reasons. One, because of absolute boredom, and two, out of the kindness of my heart. And to be frank, my boredom is quite satisfied right now, and I'm only showing you the same generosity as you’ve shown me.” 

Edd grabbed Tord by his shirt and hoisted him out of his chair, “Kindness my ass. You don’t have a heart.” He spat in his face. Tord stumbled to get his balance, for a second a flash of panic was held in his eyes. “Let go of me.”

“No, you seem not to understand me.” Edd spat Tord’s words back in his face, “So let me make it crystal clear for you. You are my prisoner, you do as I say!” Tord’s hand started to feel for anything on his work desk, anything to get Edd to let go of him. 

“When I say fix the car, you fix the car. When I tell you to eat, you eat. And when I tell you to unlock the codes, you unlock the goddamn code! Do you understand me?!” Edd screamed in his face

“Let go of me!” Tord only yelled back at him, his hand grabbed a wrench getting ready to swing it at Edd’s head, but Tom grabbed his arm before it made contact. Tord’s hand shook in Tom’s grip. 

Tom didn’t look at him, he kept his eyes on Edd and in a low voice he ordered.  
“Let go of him.” Edd’s narrowed eyes looked at Tom, the two of them having a silent conversation before Edd finally let go of Tord and stepped back. Tom let go of Tord’s arm as well and let the man fall back down in his chair. 

Tord took a moment to collect himself and placed the wrench back on the table. Tom pushed Edd back with his hand gently, “Take a breather Edd. I’ll take over from here.” Edd just kept glaring at Tord, “Whatever.” He mumbled and walked back over to Matt.

Tom turned to Tord and whispered, “Are you okay?” Tord didn’t look up at him, “I’m fine.” He said. Tom leaned down, resting his hands on the work table, letting Tord have space to collect himself. 

Pride was important to Tord, and the norwegian man would be damned if he let Edd see how shaken up he got him. 

Tom's voice did help him fall back into his confidence again. “Tord, is there any way we could negotiate this?” Tom asked. Tord looked up at him, he could see Edd out of the corner of his eye. “I don't know.” Tord said, his voice finally normal again. 

“Really? Even for me?” Tom grinned, trying to flirt his way rather than threaten his way through this. That slick bastard, but oh well, two could play that game. 

Tord smiled, half lid eyes looking up at Tom, as fingers trailed up his chest. “Mhmm for you?” He grabbed the tie around Tom’s neck and pulled him down, making the brit blush slightly.  
“What I want is a bicep, an elbow, a nice forearm and not two, not three, but five fingers.” Tord’s voice was low, soaked in that norweigen accent.

“But for you~.. I’d be willing to go down to four fingers~” Tord smirked as he saw how flustered he managed to get Tom. That voice was enough to make any man weak in the knees.

Edd wanted to gag at the scene. 

“Well, we could make that work,” Tom said, his face inches away from Tord’s.  
“Absolutely we can not.” Edd protested, his voice dragging Tom back to reality. 

“I honestly don’t think I'm asking for much.” Tord looked back over at Edd. “I have a handicap, I need an arm to work,” he frowned. “You have an arm.” Edd hissed at him. 

Tord lifted that metal stick of an arm up in the air. “This is not an arm!” He yelled “It’s a disgrace on the face of this earth! I call it a hate crime on my handicap!”

Matt blinked, “I don’t think that’s what a hate crime is?” He looked to Tom for answers, he really didn’t know. Tom only shrugged.

“Well I hate it!” Tord yelled. 

“You’re not getting your arm!” Edd yelled back at him.

“Then I’m not helping!”

“Fine!”

Both Tord and Edd looked ready to throw fists at each other. Edd scowled before he turned around to leave. “This was a waste of time. We’ll find someone else to hack it.” 

“Good luck with that, you’re gonna need it to make it in time.” Tord mumbled, but loud enough for Edd to hear. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked, looking over his shoulder.

Tord grinned. “How long have you tried getting into those files?” Tom raised an eyebrow. “About 6 months.” What was Tord getting at. 

“Well, it’s my files, and as you’ve already figured out they’re code protected.” Tord could not have looked more smug. “And I am the only one who knows all the codes by memory. I wouldn’t be surprised if the red army had already figured out at least half of the codes.” Tord rested his face in his hand, “What do you think they'll do once they get in?” 

Matt looked at Edd. “They’ll take what they need and delete everything.”

Edd frowned and looked from Matt and back at Tord, “What is in the files?” He wasn’t gonna make a deal with Tord if all he was getting was Tord’s old personal hentai collection. 

“Things like locations, secret missions, experiments, shipments. Everything from the red army’s plans to lunch menus.” Tord revealed, making the deal even more tempting. Edd clenched his fist. They need those codes. “How many codes are there?”

“128.” Tord tapped at his forehead, “Right in here. The files are yours, if you give me my arm.” 

A silence fell over the room. Anyone would be an idiot to take a risk like that.  
128 codes was insane. There were too many guesses when each code had six digits. It would take years to hack and decode. 

“Give me the codes on paper and you’ll get your arm.” Edd offered. Tord frowned, “I’ll give you half.” 

“Then you only get four fingers,” Edd’s eyes narrowed. “Deal,” Tord grinned.

Matt blinked and looked at Tom, “What does the amount of fingers matter?” Tom threw his hands up, “I have no idea.”

………….

Tord tried hard not to shiver, but the wind was biting into his skin under the red jumpsuit. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the other kids with him, who were shaking as well. 

It was early September, meaning it wasn’t unbearable cold, but the wind was still biting into their bones. Why couldn’t they just do this inside? 

Tord looked forward to where Bonedust was talking about the test they were about to do. They stood in the courtyard of the red army bases prison. About 20 empty cells dug into the ground were behind the group. It was usually the cells the tortured prisoners were forced into. 

“Today, you will put your skills to the test.” Bonedust's loud voice talked over them, “As the future leader of the red army, you’ll possibly find yourself in a situation of being held hostage.” Bonedust gave a nod to the side as he continued. The bald man spent the first few minutes reasoning why they had to do this. It didn’t matter if it was stupid or not, either way, they didn’t get a choice. 

“Your mission for today is to break out. You will each be put in a separate but identical cell.“ Bonedust said before he looked at the lab people.  
“When you break free, go to the soldier's cafeteria, where I and the lab personnel will be waiting. You have to stop the timer yourselves. First then are you free to leave,” The bald man looked back over at the group of kids.  
“Am I understood?”

All of them seemed to get stricter in their pose as they in unison cheered, “Yes sir!”

Bonedust gave a nod and a sign for the soldiers to help the kids down into the cells behind them. Had they been prisoners, they would probably just have been dropped down there. But they at least got the luxury of using a ladder. 

As soon as Tord’s feet were on the floor, the ladder was pulled up and the bars that made the door closed above him, a lock keeping it secured. 

Tord looked around the cell, it couldn’t be impossible to get out. They wouldn’t have made them do this if it was, he thought to himself. He looked up at the lock. It was a basic padlock, one that needed a key to open. 

Tord looked around the cell again, it was almost empty. The only real thing down there was the food tray. There wasn’t any food on it, the plate and silverware was dirty and the glass was a meter away from it. It wasn’t for him, that much was clear. 

It didn’t take much thinking for Tord to know this cell hadn’t been empty this morning. He just didn’t wanna know where it’s last prisoner now was. 

Tord moved to one of the corners and sat down, he had to come up with a plan. He didn’t know how long he sat there, trying to come up with any ideas to break out. There was at least 3 meters from the floor to the bars above him. He couldn’t jump that high. But maybe he could throw that high?

He could climb that easily enough, but he didn’t have any robe and the walls didn’t give any hope of climbing those. 

Tord grabbed the fork and looked it over. It was thin and cheap, if he tried he could probably bend the head if he pressed it down against the ground. He looked back up at the padlock. 

If he was lucky he could maybe pry it open. He would have to bend some of the teeth on the fork, which might take a while, and he couldn’t even be sure if the fork would fit in the key hole. But it was the best bet he had so far. Now the only problem was getting up there. 

He looked down at his chest at the red jumpsuit, his number stitched on it. Maybe he could use that as a rope?

He didn’t like that idea, by the time he would have the fork ready, the sun would start to set and Tord didn’t exactly find the idea of spending a cold night outside in his boxers, that exciting. But it beat freezing out here until Bonedust got tired of waiting. 

Tord sat down on the floor of the cell and started to work the teeth of the fork down. He tried hard to force three of the teeth down, but kept one intact. It took him two hours to finally be satisfied and certain it was enough. Two of the teeth bent backwards, while another one was bent forward slightly to the side. The last one was slightly bent as well, but it still worked for his plan. 

Tord placed the fork back down and stood up. He kicked his boots off and pulled the zipper of his jumpsuit down. The cold hit him hard, cursing under his breath, he pulled the jumpsuit off his arms and off his legs. He was quick to pull his boots back on and tie them. 

He took the fork and placed the handle of it in his mouth. When he first got off the ground, he was not planning on coming back down. He focused on one of the holes between the bars. He had to get the legs of his jumper over one of the bars. 

Tord spent the next 30 minutes trying to get the jumper over the bar. But it was hopeless. When he finally did get the jumper over it, it would get pulled down again, when he tried to reach for the legs. Tord sighed and looked down at his boots. They were thick, heavy and tied tight around his feet by the shoelaces. 

Tord then grinned. He pulled his shoes off again and tied one of the arms and one of the legs to each shoe. The ground was freezing cold against his feet, the only thing keeping them warm now was his socks. He shivered as he looked up at the bars above his head.  
“Please let this work.” He mumbled. 

Tord threw one of the boots up over the bars, it hit one of the metal bars and started its fall back on the ground. It hit Tord in the face. Some of the dirt from under his shoe smeared across Tord’s face. The boy didn’t pay much attention to it. He grabbed the shoe off the floor and threw it up again. 

It took another 15 minutes before the jumpsuit finally stayed up there. Tord jumped and grabbed the pant leg over the bar and pulled it down so it was the same height as the arms of the jumpsuit. 

Tord bit down on the fork as he jumped up and grabbed the red fabric. He pulled himself up and started his ascent to the bars above. He was almost at the top when he started to hear a ripping sound. He reached up and grabbed ahold of the bars, as he felt the fabric of his jumpsuit rip. He held onto the bars with both hands as he saw the red shreds fall to the ground. 

Tord panted as he held onto the metal bars with a death tight grip. He looked over to the padlock and saw he was so close to it. Tord gritted his teeth on the fork as he turned so his back was to the padlock. He could feel the burn in his fingers as he started to swing his legs back and forth. It was with much struggle that Tord got his legs up through holes of the bars. 

He was tired, sweat dripping down his forehead, and he just hoped his legs were strong enough to keep him in place long enough to get the lock off. A fall from this height, head first even, was gonna hurt a lot if it didn’t kill him. 

And he’d rather avoid that.

Tord let go on the bars with his hands, making him hang upside down like a bat. He took the fork out of his mouth and took a few breaths. He then forced his upper body up and grabbed the lock. 

Tord could feel the burn in his muscles as he jammed the fork into the lock and started to wiggle it around. He had to get it up now. He couldn’t take much more of this, and there was no way he was getting up here again if he fell down. 

Tord had to grab the bars a few times, the muscles in his stomach in burning pain. His head was screaming at him to stop. He was gonna puke if he kept doing this. If he wasn’t worried about the blood going to his head, he would have let himself hang like a bat. 

Tord forced himself back to work for the fifth time. His fingers were freezing, the nerves slowly going numb. He was almost about to give up when he finally heard it 

Click.

The lock was finally open. The fork was still firmly planted in the keyhole as Tord hurried to pull the padlock off. Without care he let it land on the floor beneath him. Tord held onto the bars with one hand and pushed the door open. He couldn’t stop grinning. 

He let the door fall shut again as he grabbed another one of the bars. He moved his legs, kicking a bit to get them down again. His hands were cold, but they refused to give up despite how weak they felt. 

Tord forced himself up, using his head to push the door up. He was scared he would lose his grip if he let either of his hands go. He leaned in over the bars, one hand shooting forward and grabbed it tight. His legs came up over the bars next. He crawled over to the ground of the courtyard, panting hard as he was finally back on solid ground again. 

He wanted so badly to just pass out, take a break. But he couldn’t, he still had to stop that timer. He forced himself up. He hadn’t noticed how dark it had gotten, the lamps from the watchtowers were turned on. 

His legs shook, but they carried him over to the door into the cafeteria, the way he had been instructed to go. 

Tord walked past the other cells. He could hear some of the kids call after him, ask him how he got out, ask him to help them. Tord ignored them, he couldn’t risk getting thrown back down there in another cell. 

He was just too tired..

Besides, it’s every man for themselves here. 

He pushed the door open, the warmth of the room welcoming him. The cafeteria was almost empty, only a few of the lab people and some of the soldiers sat by the tables. A few watched as Tord made his way over to one of the tables, dirty socks leaving footprints after him. 

Bonedust sat behind the table with all the timers, two men in labcoats discussing something Tord couldn’t care less about. He found the timer with the number 69 in front of it. 

9 hours, 23 minutes and 47 seconds.

Had he really been in there for that long?

Bonedust looked up at him from his seat, he had a book in hand.  
“About time one of you got out.” He noted. Tord could see the other timers were still running. He then realized he was the first one out. For once he wasn’t last place. 

“Good job, 69.” Bonedust praised him before he turned his attention back to the book. Tord didn’t care about the praise, it was useless and he knew the general didn’t mean it.

When Tord didn’t move, Bonedust spoke again, “You are dismissed. And for God's sake, put some clothes on.” Tord turned around to leave. Paul and Patryk waited by the doors. They both wanted to get Tord away from this and dressed as soon as possible. 

……………

Tord was beyond excited, and he was gloating even more. Yes, this was indeed a great moment for Tord as he sat by the conference table. Watching Edd glared hole in his skull as they waited for the red metallic arm to be laid out on the table before him.

“Will you stop that?” Edd asked annoyed. He hated that he agreed to this, he hated that Tord wasn’t cuffed, he hated that Tord was getting his arm. He hated that he was apparently the only one thinking of their safety. 

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Tord lied. 

Paul and Patryk walked in, the case with the robot arm placed on the table. Tord grinned wide, “Hehe, come to papa.” He said, already reaching for it, but Edd held his hand over it before Tord got it. 

“Not so fast.” Edd glared at him, “Codes first.”  
Almost on cue, Matt put a piece of paper and a pen on the table next to Tord. 

Tord rolled his eyes and fell back into his seat, “Fine, but I’m right handed, so it’ll look like shit.” He warned and grabbed the pen in his left hand. 

Tord spent 5 minutes trying to get the first 15 numbers down, trying to make sure they were readable. Tom sat down next to Tord.  
“Let me.” He offered. Tord looked up at him, taking a moment to think it over. He hated being helped with simple tasks, but he did want his arm as fast as humanly possible. 

Tord slid the paper over the table to Tom.  
“You’d be a good assistant.” He teased. Tom smiled and chuckled, “Shut your trap, and start naming numbers.” Tord smiled, resting his head in his hand as he started listing the codes. 5 minutes later 64 codes were written down. 

Tom handed the paper over to Edd, the brunette took it. He skimmed over the numbers, as if he could tell if they were fake or not. He looked back over at Tord, who only looked bored back at him. 

Edd then finally removed his hand.  
“Take it.” Tord’s grin returned, he reached across the table, snatched the case and pulled it towards him. He opened it up to reveal the red cold metal. The ring finger was missing, but Tord didn’t care.

He pulled it out of the case. Paul and Patryk shook their heads as Tord hugged the metal arm close.  
“I am never gonna take you for granted ever again. Daddy loves you.” He whispered the last part. 

“Creepy.” Matt mumbled.

Tord was quick to pull the stick arm off his right shoulder. The red metal arm was easily attached back on. It was smooth, not a bump or a scratch on the red surface. Tord was sure Paul and Patryk had taken great care of it for him. 

He rolled his shoulder, feeling the robotic limp move naturally like he was used to. Held his hands out in front of himself, the same length, side, feel. A perfect replica of the arm he once lost.

Edd shoved the thick computer over in front of him.  
“Get to work.” Was the only order he got. Tord rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, cool your tits.” Tord intertwined his fingers and stretched them, his human hand making a satisfying pop. 

And then he got to work.

The peace in the room lasted about 20 minutes, before Edd started to bother him again. Matt, Patryk and Paul had left to go do their jobs around the base while Tord entered the codes. Tom remained seated next to him, reading another magazine about guns. 

When Edd first started commenting on Tord’s work method, Tord really tried to ignore him. Five minutes after, the norski could feel his nerves working up. Every word Edd spoke nagged at him, distracting and irritating him. Had the situation been different, Tord would have thrown a punch by now. 

“You do know that if I mess up a single one of those codes, I have to start the whole thing over again, right?” Tord asked, getting more annoyed by the minute. If there was one thing he hated, it was people breathing down his neck as he worked. He had enough of that as a kid. 

“Then focus on your work.” Edd crossed his arms, “And could you hurry up. It’s already been 30 minutes.” Tord’s eyes narrowed as he turned around in his chair, looking Edd dead in the eye as he slammed his hand down on the keyboard, hitting a wrong key. 

The screen displayed a red sign and said “Access denied” in a robotic female voice. Tord put on an innocent look and said, “Oops.” 

“What did you do that for?!” Edd yelled. “Stop stressing me!” Tord hissed back “I am going as fast as I can.”  
,  
“Well, hurry it up. We don’t have all day.” Edd snapped at him, turning around to look over some of the codes Tord had given him, trying to make sense of them. Tord rolled his eyes and went back to work, tapping away at the keyboard. “HuRrY iT uP. WE dOn’T hAvE aLl DaY.” He mocked Edd’s voice under his breath and mumbled, “La oss se hvordan rask du er med min fot i din rumpa.”

“I can hear you, you know,” Edd glared at him.

Tord looked over his shoulder at him, “So can I, you ain’t special”. Edd clenched his fist,  
“Watch it Tord. I still have a gun.”

Tord held his hands up and pretended to shake them, in a mocking tone he said.  
“Oh I am so scared, he has a gun, whatever will I do.” He mocked, “I know over 13 ways to kill a man with a toothpick. I don't need a gun to be dangerous.” 

“Alright knock it off you two.” Tom finally stepped in, “Tord, go back to work. Edd, stop yelling at Tord, it's not helping.”  
Tord grinned, “Yeah!”

Tom glared down at him, “What did I just say to you?” The man with the visioner pointed at the computer.  
“Work.” Tord mumbled under his breath as he went back to typing in the codes. 

Tom turned to Edd, “You have to stop acting like an asshole. Yelling at Tord is a distraction and irritating to listen to.” Tom sighed, “Why don’t you try and make yourself useful?” He suggested. 

“Fine. How can I help hurry this along?” Edd asked. “You could start by getting me some actual coffee.” Tord said over his shoulder. “Milk please, no sugar.” Edd’s eye twitched, he was about to tell Tord to go to hell, when Tom placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“Coffee sounds great. Edd, could you get us some?” Tom said slow, a warning laying under his voice for Edd. 

Edd threw his hands up, “Yeah sure, whatever.” He said, cursing under his breath that he wasn’t some intern or assistant. Tom sighed as Edd slammed the door. He looked back down at Tord, “Do you have to agitate him? It’s hard enough making him trust you as it is.” 

“He started it.” Tord pouted. 

Tom sat down in the chair next to Tord, “I know, but you’re just as bad as he is sometimes.” He crossed his arms. Tom leaned in closer to Tord.  
“Do you actually know over 13 ways to kill a man with a toothpick?” He asked

Tord chuckled, “No, but wouldn’t it be impressive if I did?” He smiled at him. Tom leaned back again with a chuckle, “Yeah, but you do know Edd’s gonna keep toothpicks away from you now, right?”

“Fuck.” Tord cursed. 

The green dots on the visioner looked as Tord’s fingers typed in the numbers. So far it seemed all the codes ended in 18 or 19, at least all the ones he had helped write down had.  
“How the hell do you even remember 128 codes? I can barely remember my own phone password.” He said. Tord chuckled, his mood was already better being alone with Tom. 

“As a kid I was forced to remember every single date the Red Army got a new Red Leader.” Tord said, his eyes glued to the screen. “When I became The Red leader I decided to put that useless knowledge to good use.”

Tom raised an eyebrow, “All the codes are dates? How the hell do you remember them all?” He sounded beyond impressed. Tord snickered, “Brainwashing, remember? Those dates are burnt into my brain.” He didn’t stop typing. 

“That’s also why I thought The Red Army had already gotten in. They have access to the dates, and if they use their brains it would be easy enough to figure out.” Tord confessed. 

“So the red army has had 128 leaders?” Tom asked and leaned back in his seat.  
“127, including me.” Tord said, he didn’t mind talking about the red army, but it still made his stomach turn a bit telling Tom so much about it. He wasn’t gonna stop though. 

“What’s the last code then?” Tom asked. Tord stopped typing and looked at Tom.  
“That’s easy. The hardest date to find proof of.” He said, typing another code into the computer, “My birthday.” 

“Isn’t it like in september? The 4th? The 7th?” Tom thought out loud. He honestly couldn’t remember it after so long. 

“The 6th. And no, that’s the birthday Paul and Patryk picked for me. They thought it was sad I didn't have a birthday.” Tord explained, a chuckle in his voice, “But it’s not my actual birthday.”

“How do you know your birthday? Weren’t you too young to remember the real date then?” Tom tilted his head. Tord stretched his arms over his head, feeling a cramp in his shoulders. 

“Remember that trip I told you and the guys about in the summer of freshman year?” He asked. Tom nodded, he remembered Tord left for a week during that summer, and it was pure bliss for the younger Tom to finally get a break from the norski. 

“Well, a few weeks before, I took a DNA test and I found my birth place.” Tord confessed, “...I did some searching on a few hospitals there and found the only birth that seemed to match mine. A baby called Tord Larson and my blood type matched, and then boom. I found my birthday.” Tom could see in Tord’s posture that he was lying. He could see it by the way Tord’s nose twitched at the end. 

Tom didn’t know why Tord would lie about that, but he wasn’t gonna push it. It seemed some things Tord just didn’t want to tell. 

“I don't get why you don’t just tell Edd about your past. It would make everything easier if he understood like I do.--” Tom said, crossing his legs. He pulled out his flask and took a sip. 

“It doesn't concern him.” Tord said and went back to typing. Knowing Edd would be back any minute and probably start yelling at him again. He still had another 96 codes to type. 

“I know, but he would understand.” Tom frowned. Tord laughed, “Ha, no he wouldn’t. He doesn’t believe a word I say. And I understand why.” Tord mumbled the next part. “I wouldn’t either.”

“I still think you should tell him,” Tom tried. But Tord turned to glare at him, “But I won't.” It sounded stern, “I’m not gonna let myself be gaslighted like that.”

The two of them looked at each other. The glare in Tord’s eyes melted into a sad frown.  
“What happened to me.. Was not okay. Nothing is ever gonna make it okay.” He started. “It explains the way I am, but it doesn’t excuse the things I've done.” 

He looked at his robot hand. “No one forced my hand into building that robot. No one made me do anything as a Red leader.” His hand turned into a fist and he looked up at Tom, “I have done horrible things in my conquest to make the world better, and nothing can excuse my actions.” Tom looked down, he hadn’t really thought about it like that. 

“Edd hates me, and he has the right to.” Tord turned back to face the screen.  
“The only thing I can do is try and show Edd that I can be better.” His hands moved back up to the keyboard, “Show him that I can still be a friend…” 

The room then filled up with the sound of Tord typing on the keys and entering the codes. The air felt cold. Tom kept looking over Tord. How could someone be so... Complicated. 

Tom opened his mouth, he wanted to.. Apologize? He didn’t know. But it didn’t matter, because before he could say anything at all, Edd came back. Holding three cups of coffee and putting them down on the table.  
“How far are you?”

Tord grabbed his cup and sipped the coffee, smiling at the bitter taste.

“84 codes to go.”

……………...

He was shaking slightly, and it wasn’t from the cold air. The sun was shining, but the cold still bit into his bones. Tord looked down on the address on his phone. It was here, the address the DNA people had given him. 

Alpine Street 22, 4268, Tilrem, Norway. 

It had been almost a decade since Tord had last been in Norway. It was an odd feeling, like an old home he once knew, but he didn’t belong here at all anymore. At least not yet. 

He looked up at the small house, it was tiny, like a gnome house from a fantasy book. The front of the yard was made of stone, going up to an open garage. A small red car was parked under it. Tord could see into the garden behind the house through a white wooden flower gate, rose bushes growing in front of the white fence. 

“This is insane.” Tord mumbled, “What was I thinking.” Tord slapped his hand over his forehead. He hadn’t thought any of this through, had he? He took that DNA test for a class project, it probably wasn’t even real. 

But here he stood. A thousand miles from home, not a soul knew where he was. If The Red Leader found out about this, or worse, if Bonedust found out, he would be slaughtered like a pig on the spot. The only security he had physically was the fact he was The Red Leader’s successor. 

He had gotten the email with the address and his results a few weeks before the summer vacation started. It just told the basics of where he had some old DNA from, he was of course 56% norwegian, 15% swedish, shared the rest from places like finland and russia. It wasn’t really all that interesting, but what was, was the address he had been given of a woman called Marianne 

Tord found her pretty easily on facebook. She was an old woman in her sixties. She lived alone in the little house, divorced, and spent her days playing bingo and looking after her roses. 

And she was apparently Tord’s grandmother as well. 

He didn’t really know why he wanted to meet her. There was no way she would believe him if he told her the truth. There was no point in meeting her. But it just wouldn’t leave his thoughts. 

Tord held onto the straps of his backpack, turning around to walk back to the bus stop he came from.  
“This is stupid.” He mumbled. But before he could, the door into the house opened. 

“Hello? Hvorfor ser du på huset mitt?” She asked. Tord looked back at her. She looked shorter than in the pictures, but there was no mistaking it. Tord stood a bit dumbfound as he looked at her, and apparently he took a bit too long with answering, so she repeated herself. 

He knew what it meant, but he didn’t really know how to say his answer, it had been years since he last had a conversation with someone in norwegian. 

“Uhm, I don't speak norwegian that well anymore.” He said as he turned to face her.  
“Do you mind if we speak english?” 

The woman looked him up and down, sizing him up. “Why are you here?” She asked. 

Tord bit his lip and blushed slightly, “Oh uhm, I took a DNA test a few weeks ago, and I got this address. I think we might be related and I thought maybe I could...” He trailed off. Tord’s face turned redder the more he talked. This was insane! He couldn’t just show up at her house like this!

“Come in for tea?” She finished for him. The mention of the DNA test had made her smile. 

Tord nodded, “Yeah, tea.” That could work. Just a cup of tea, Meet her and then get out. Easy peasy.

She stepped to the side, “Come in then.” She smiled and waited for him. Tord walked over to her and came inside. She closed the door after him. 

He took off his shoes and hung his jacket on a coat hanger. Marianne walked into the kitchen. “Feel free to look around, but please don’t touch anything.” She said. 

“Okay thanks.” Tord said as he looked around. The hall was small. The kitchen door on one side and two closed doors on the other. He walked into the living room, keeping his hands in his hoodie pockets as he looked around. The living room held a lot of paintings and photos. An old wooden dinner table stood in front of a window out to the garden. A couch and chairs further down with a tv on the wall. 

The radio was playing some old song and a ball of yarn and knitting needles were on the coffee table in front of the couch. 

“I’m sorry if I’m interrupting anything. I’m sure you’re pretty busy.” Tord said, he heard a heartwarming laugh from the kitchen. “Not at all, I was just doing some knitting is all.”

Tord continued to look around the room, taking in the rosey smell of the air, the pattern on the tapestry, the way the furniture was placed, the way he could see the big flower garden go down the hill from the window.

Tord tried not to imagine what a childhood in this place would have been like. He tried not to imagine eating ice cream in the garden. Learning how to ride a bike out in the parking lot. Celebrating Christmas and birthdays here. He tried not to imagine having a grandmother. 

Marianne walked in with a tray, two cups, a box of tea bags, a kettle and honey placed neatly on it.  
“Take a seat.” She smiled kindly, and Tord sat down on the couch. She placed the tray down on the coffee table and sat in the armchair to the side of the couch. 

“I only have lemon tea, I hope that’s okay,” Marianne said as she opened the box with the tea bags. “It’s fine. I like lemon.” Tord said, his eyes still going over every surface 

“I must say, I’m surprised someone so young is related to me.” Marianne said as she put a tea bag in each of the cups. Tord’s attention returned to her.  
“How come?”

“Well, I originally took my test for fun. I don’t have a lot of family anymore, and thought it could be fun to see where I came from.” She poured the hot water into each cup. Tord could see the pretty pink flowers painted on the teacups.

“I took mine for a school project.” He said as she held out the hot cup to him. He placed both hands on it and blew on the hot water before he took a sip, burning his tongue slightly. 

“Why did you come to see me? There’s not a lot of entertainment I can give you.” She chuckled and put a teaspoon of honey in her own tea. 

Tord ran his thumb up the warm cup, “Well uhm.. I kinda don’t know my parents? My biological parents that is.” He explained “And when the test apparently said I had a.. Relative.” He continued, picking his words carefully, “I just couldn't leave the thought alone. I wanted to see where I came from.”

Marianne nodded as she listened to his story, the teaspoon still going round and round in her hand. Tord could see her look of excitement turned into one that seemed troubled. 

“Is everything okay?” He asked. 

Marianne nodded and looked down at her tea.  
“Ja, it’s just.” The teaspoon stopped stirring the tea, “I used to have a son, I didn’t talk to him much. We had a rocky relationship.” she said and took a sip of her tea.

“He cut me out of most of his life. He called me sometimes.” She smiled and got up from her chair. “He got married, but didn’t invite me to the wedding.” She looked over some thick books on one of the bookshelves.  
“It hurted my feelings, but I think I understand why. I was not a great mom for him growing up.”  
She pulled out one of the thick black books, coming back over to sit down next to Tord. She opened the book in her lap, skipping a few pages ahead.  
“He has a son too, I saw my grandchild once or twice.” She smiled as she picked out a picture, “But sadly my son and his wife died in a car crash. Their son was apparently given over to the authorities.” Marianne got a heart broken look in her eyes. 

“I found out too late and I lost my grandson along with my son.” She said and handed the picture to Tord. 

Tord took the photo and looked it over. His heart beat a bit faster as he looked it over. It was a photo of a man and a woman holding a baby. A corner of a table was visible with something that looked like breakfast food. It had probably been taken at a brunch? Tord didn’t know. 

The man had dark brown hair, and a kind smile. Broad shoulders and thick eyebrows. The only thing Tord seemed to have inherited from him was his silver eyes. He didn't say a lot to Tord, but the woman however… 

He looked so much like her. Like two drops of water. She was wearing a flower pattern dress, a baby sitting on her lap, holding a duck plushie. She had the same hair spikes like Tord, her long hair curled and ran down her chest. He couldn’t tell if they were naturel or not. The same button nose. Even their cheek bones seemed to match. 

He had never thought much about his biological parents. It wasn’t like he needed them, he had Patryk and Paul. But still.. Seeing their picture. 

Tord didn’t know if he wanted to cry or smile. He wanted to know everything about them. What were they like? Did they like science and inventing too? What kind of people were they? Were they loud and fun? Or quiet and stern?

Would they be proud of him?

He looked down at the bottom of the photo. ‘Tord’s 1st birthday. 08/03/xx’ was written in Norwegian. 

“Oh I’m so sorry, here I am, talking your ear off, and I haven’t even asked for your name yet.” Tord looked up at Marianne again, she smiled at him, looking.. Hopeful. Like she was waiting for him to confirm what she thought, and was right in. 

Tord smiled and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything he remembered The Red Army, The Red Leader, Bonedust.

Paul and Patryk.

What was he supposed to say? Hey, I’m your grandson. I was taken in by a secret communist army and raised to be a future dictator.

She wouldn’t believe it. And that’s not even to mention the kind of danger he would be putting her in if he told her. 

If The Red Army found out.. She would be dead before the sun had set. 

So He lied. 

“It’s Roger..” She didn’t deserve to get her heart broken like this. 

“I don’t think they’re my parents.” Tord said, “I had a surrogate mom.” He bit his lip. He barely knew this woman, but lying to her was so hard. 

“I have two dads. I was handed over to them after I was born, so… This can’t be me.” He said and handed the photo back to her. He wanted so desperately to keep it. To memorize everything in that photo. 

Tord made up the perfect childhood. One filled with fun and safe memories. He told her about when he learnt how to ride a bike, the fishing trips his dad brought him on, his high school graduation, his friends. 

He made up the perfect childhood. One he wished he could have had. 

Marianne looked so disappointed, but the smile remained.  
“Oh.. Well, it’s still nice to meet you, Roger.”

They talked for hours, Tord shared more lies about himself, and Marianne told him more about herself. He charised every little detail she would give him. Promising himself he wouldn’t forget it ever. 

Tord left around dinner time. She escorted him to the door and smiled as he took on his shoes. Marianne stood in the door, Tord zipping up his jacket. “Thank you for the tea. It was great meeting you.” He said. 

Marianne gave him a kind smile, “You as well, Roger. If you ever come back to Norway, feel free to drop by again.” She offered. 

Tord turned around to walk away. He knew he could never see her again, this was a one time thing. But as he got halfway to the side walk, he turned around and ran back to the still open door. 

Tord threw his arms around her and buried his face in her shoulder. He couldn’t keep his hands from shaking. Marianne froze for a single moment, before she too laid her arms around him, resting her hands on his back. 

Tord didn’t let go. He wanted to stay, he hadn’t known her for more than a day, but he wanted to stay there. To pretend his lies were real and have a normal life. But he knew he couldn’t. 

He had a duty to fulfill. A family of his own. He owed everything to The Red Army. He owed it his life, but this day. This one afternoon alone with Marianne..

That was his. And no one could take it anyway from him. 

“You have no idea how much this has meant to me.” He whispered. It started to rain, they stood in each other’s arms for a few minutes. “Take care.” Marianne said, “And do keep in touch.” 

The bus ride back to his hotel went by in a blur. He didn’t really feel anything as he got off it, walking through the hotel rooms and up to his room. He kicked his shoes off and dropped his bag on the floor. 

He flopped back onto the bed, he bit his lip as he pulled out his phone. He typed in his password and opened up his contacts. He scrolled down through the numbers, past his friends and the girl’s numbers he’d gotten from parties. He clicked the number he was looking for and held it up to his ear, listening to the ringing tone and waiting for it to be picked up. 

“Hello?” Patryk’s voice came through the phone.

“Hey dad,” Tord closed his eyes, his voice shaking a bit, “Do you have a moment?”

“Sure.” Tord could almost hear the smile in Patryk’s voice, “What’s up Tord?”

“I uhm… I did something stupid.” Tord put a hand over his face, “I can’t say what, but... I did something and now I just.. I just really miss you and dad.” Tord started to tear up, wiping his face before he actually started to cry. 

“We miss you too Tord. You sure you don’t want to tell us what you did?” Patryk asked, concern now clear in his voice. Tord shook his head as he said no. No Matter how much he wanted to tell Patryk about Marianne and the photo of his biological parents, he couldn’t. 

He kind of felt like he had betrayed Patryk and Paul. As if Tord had said they weren’t enough, in his journey to find Marianne and his biological parents. But Patryk and Paul had always been there and he knew they always would. 

“Okay,” Patryk answered, “Do you need us to stop by? I don’t know when we could, but if you need us to we’ll-” Patryk started, wanting to comfort Tord though whatever he was going through, but Tord cut him off.  
“No, no. I’m fine, I just.” Tord took a shaking breath, “I love you... I don't say that enough..”

“We love you too, Tord.” Patryk said. There was a silence between them. Tord tilted his head to look at the rain coming down outside his window, the gentle tapping of raindrops filled the room.

………………..

Tord was close to finishing up the codes. 

It had taken six hours to do so. Not because Tord was a slow typer, but because Edd kept pissing him off and Tord kept fucking up the codes on purpose and had to start over. It had been fun the first 3 times, but now he just wanted to finish it up. He was starting to get a headache from looking at the screen for so long.

At least he had Tom there to keep him company and keep Edd off his back. Matt, Paul and Patryk had joined them at some point, handing over reports and any updates that might have come throughout the day for them to know. 

Matt sat on the other side of Tord, watching how fast Tord was typing in the last few codes. Edd had sat him to watch in hopes of getting the rest of the codes Tord hadn’t given him. But that was pretty much useless with Matt, he could barely register which number Tord typed before typing another code. 

“Wait, if there's this many codes, does that mean you had to spend an hour everyday logging into your computer?” Matt asked suddenly, looking up at Tord. Tord didn’t look away from the screen, he was too close to finishing up the codes for him to fuck up now. 

“No. I was too busy.” He replied, “I usually made Patryk or Paul do it for me while I sat in a meeting.” One hand stopped typing to finish his fourth cup of coffee. 

Edd looked up from his paper and over at the couple.“Wait. You knew the codes?!” Edd yelled, pissed off that he had to give Tord his arm when they could have done it for him. 

Paul shrugged, the cigarette in his mouth staying put as he said, “Yeah, but we’re both bad at math.”

“It’s codes. You only have to type them in!” Edd’s eye twitched, crushing the paper in his hand. Paul and Patryk shared a look before looking back at Edd.  
“We’re both really bad at math.”

“Yeah, only god knows how I learnt how to do it.” Tord chuckled, shaking his head slightly. “But they don’t remember them, I always wrote them down for them and then burnt the paper when they were done.” Tord explained. 

Then the computer lit up with a green sign and said, “Access granted.” Tord smiled.  
“And tada!” Edd marched over and looked at the screen, they had waited months to see what was in those files. 

The screen was covered in small icons, each named and numbered in a system. But it was a system Edd didn’t seem to get. Some of the files had country names and some kind of codeword after it, others just seemed to be random numbers. 

“Uhm.. Which file is what?” Matt luckily asked for him. Edd would be damned if he let Tord know he was just as lost as Matt. 

Tord leaned back in his seat, “That’s for me to know and you to find out.” He stretched his arms, moving to get up.  
“I did my part of the deal, so I’ll be in my lab.” But before Tord even got up, Edd pushed him back down into his chair.  
“Oh no you don’t. You’re gonna guide us through these files.” Edd ordered. 

Tord glared up at him over his shoulder.  
“Give me my last finger and I will.” Edd grinded his teeth and mumbled, “Son of a bitch.” Edd covered his face and took a deep breath, “Fine. You get your stupid finger. Just fucking work.” 

Tord turned to click on one of the files, “You could say please, but okay then.” He mumbled. The file opened up, and displayed a list of documents.  
“These are files from The Red Army. Every new order that gets signed, ends up in here automatically, waiting to be sorted.” Tord started to explain. 

“Like a search history?” Tom raised an eyebrow, trying to understand what Tord was talking about.  
“Ehh kind of?” Tord said and clicked on the top document. “Anyway, this one is..” Tord frowned as he looked at the screen.  
“That’s weird.” He mumbled and opened another document. His frown deeping. 

“What is?” Edd asked and looked at the screen. 

Tord kept opening documents, skimming over the dates and the signatures.  
“I didn’t sign these,'' He said. He closed the file to open another.  
“What do you mean?” Tom asked worried, seeing Tord's eyes starting to fill with dread. 

Tord didn’t answer him, his fingers starting to work over the keyboard, files opening and closing on the screen faster than any of them could seem to read them.  
“No, no, no, no.” Tord kept mumbling. Paul and Patryk walked over to the group, growing worried. 

“Tord. What’s going on?” Patryk asked.

“They took it...” Tord’s hands stopped working, shaking. It sounded so small, almost like a whisper. 

Edd frowned “Took what?”

“They took it... They took my name...” Tord’s hands turned into fists, trying and failing to stop shaking.  
“I can’t breathe...” He gasped under his breath. His chest felt so tight, he could feel his heart beating faster, his lungs failing to take in air. It had been months since he last felt anxious thanks to the pills he was on. And almost a year since he last had a panic attack. 

But he knew one was about to explode in his head. He didn’t register what happened as his brain clouded over. The walls crumbling in around him, suffocating and drowning him with the same words over and over again. 

They took his name.

His name.

The only thing that ever truly belonged to him. 

They had ripped everything away from him now.. 

First they took his freedom, his innocence, his life, his arm, his face. And now..

His name...

Outside Tord’s head, Patryk and Paul struggled to get Tord to snap out of it and breathe. His fists were still clenched tight, his knuckles turning bone white. Tord pulled his arm back, he wanted to break it, make the documents go away. Take his name back. 

It wasn’t theirs to take. 

It was his name!

Edd panicked, “Don’t let him break it!” He yelled. Paul and Tom acted fast, pulling Tord away from the screen. Tord lost his balance and fell back against Paul’s chest, the two of them going down on the floor. Patryk took Tord’s hands and held them, Tord struggled against them, Paul hugging Tord’s arms down along his sides, while Patryk tried not to get kicked or hit in the face. 

“Tord, Tord look at me. You have to breathe.” Patryk tried to coach Tord through the panic attack. Tord’s hands shook as he tried to understand Patryk, he could hear him but he couldn’t understand him.

All Matt, Edd and Tom could do was watch from the sideline. They had all seen it when Tord tried to kill himself, how lost he seemed. Back then his eyes were full of loneliness and despair. But this wasn't the same. This was nothing like that.

Now..

Rage and terror was all they could see in those silver eyes.


	2. A Soldier's Duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the sweet words,  
> Just a heads up, part 3 might take a while to finish because of school, but it's already in process of being written.

“I want to help.” Tord said. 

It had been three weeks since the computer was unlocked. Three weeks since Tord had a mental breakdown. Three weeks since he was robbed of his name. 

It was ugly. 

In the beginning, all Tord did was break things. He had episodes of blind rage. Blind, blood seeking, destructive rage. He destroyed every vehicle in his work garage, every piece of furniture he got his hands on was left in pieces and more often than not Tord had to be held down to get him back to the world of the living. 

And when he wasn’t raging, he was quiet. A shaking husk for the first few days. Patryk and Paul did what they could, but even they couldn’t seem to pull Tord out of it. Tord had never reacted like this before. 

It pained them to see Tord like this, unable to actually help him. And after the first week, Edd allowed Tom to stay in Tord’s cell, in hopes to help keep Tord calm.

They didn’t talk. The two of them just laid on the bed, Tord clinging to Tom like a lifeline when the rage set in, and shaking in his arms when the world seemed too cruel for Tord to stand. 

It took three weeks for him to accept what had happened. Three weeks for his hunger after revenge to grow. 

They were all worried he would be this way from now on, but one day Tord's rage got quiet. It was like it had been blown out like a candle, and in its place had determination been placed. That was when Tord asked to speak with Edd. 

Edd raised an eyebrow, a skeptic looked in his eyes as he said, “You want to help take down the Red Army? Your army?” He asked. 

Tord nodded.   
“I want to fix it.” He looked like hell, bags under his eyes, blistered on his hands and his hair covered in sweat. His eyes held a coldness in them.

“Why?” Matt asked this time. Tord had been helping them and working with them, but they all still knew he was a Red Army soldier to the core. To believe he would willingly betray the Red Army was doubtful.

“They took my name and ruined my work.” Tord said, “I wanted to make the world perfect, not destroy it.” Tord shook his head, his hands clenched by the thought of his legacy being corrupted and tainted. 

A silence fell over the group. Edd leaned back in his chair, seeming to think it over and consider it. Tom was quiet, he wasn’t thrilled with Tord’s sudden decision, not that he didn’t want his help. It was the unstable look in Tord’s posture that worried him. 

“How can you help?” Edd asked. Even though Tord had been staying with them for months now. There were still things he hadn’t told them. He hadn’t warned them about any attacks, he hadn’t given them any ideas about weapons or projects he had going on. And now they had the computer to answer those questions. 

Tord bit his bottom lip, he had to force the words out. A voice in his head screaming at him to stop, to take a bullet rather than tell his secrets. 

To be loyal. 

But they lost his silence when they stripped him of his name.

“I know about a Red Army base. It’s abandoned, so it’ll be safe to go in and send out a message.” Tord said, his hands clenched harder, the knuckles turning white. They always seemed to be held in fists now.

“And what kind of message should we send them?” Matt asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at Edd and Tom. Tom’s expression lightened up with realization, finally understanding what Tord was getting at, “One showing Tord is alive. Inform them about what’s going on.”

Edd frowned, “And how the hell would that help?”

“Red army soldiers are loyal to The Red Leader, and Tord is technically still The Red Leader, despite the situation.” Paul said, the cigarette moving between his lips as he talked.   
“We just have to hope their loyalty is as strong as they claim.” 

“Are you telling me that we can turn The Red Army on itself?” Edd asked and looked at the three Red Army soldiers. 

“Yeah, I guess I am.” Tord shrugged. 

“And you would be willing to do that? To betray your army and help us take it down?” Edd asked Tord, looking sceptical at the communist. Tord held a glare on his face, not aimed at Edd though.   
“I'm not betraying it, I'm saving it.”

“As long as it’s stopped, I don’t care what you call it.” Edd said and shrugged as he crossed his arms over his chest. Edd turned in his chair to look over the work he had abandoned. 

He grabbed a piece of paper, but didn’t look it over. His head turned to the side, speaking over his shoulder.   
“It’s a good plan.” He said, “We’ll make a draft for a script.” Edd turned his head further to look at Tord, “Are you sure you’re ready to do this?”

Tord gave a firm nod.   
“I'm tired of sitting on the sideline.”

Edd looked him over one last time, “Get some rest.” He then ordered before turning back to his work. 

……………..

The bed was hard under their bodies, the thin comforter lazily laid over their shoulders. The only light in the room came from the small window, the moon light lighting the door handle up, you could see the dust floating in the air. But Tom didn’t need the light to see Tord in the dark. 

It was weird being someone’s rock, especially Tord’s. 

But Tom would never say that. He would be there and hold Tord whenever he needed, no questions asked. But in all the time Tom had known the norski, Tord had never needed anyone. 

He never needed help, he never needed guidance. Tord always knew what to do and what needed to be done. So seeing Tord needing him like this…

It worried Tom.

“Why do you want to help so badly?” Tom asked in a low whisper into the dark. It was only the two of them in the little cell, laying inches apart. There was no reason to whisper, but Tom was afraid if he spoke too loud, he might break the comfort the silence had brought them

Tord didn’t look at him, even if he could see him in the dark.   
“Have you ever had a project you worked really hard on and cared about?” He asked. The desk that used to hold the books Tord had been given, was broken on the floor. Some of the books were scattered around, but they were still intact. Wooden splinters littered among them.

“I’ve had songs I wrote... Back in the day.” Tom answered. He knew it was nothing like being a dictator and having an army, but he wanted so desperately to know what was going through Tord’s head, if he was thinking rationally.

“Imagine... You spend your entire life making a song... You poured your sweat and blood into perfecting it... It’s your song.” Tord whispered back to him.   
“And then someone takes it.. And changes every word of it...” He finished, “Wouldn’t you be angry?”

Tom's brow furrowed. “I'd be furious…“ He admitted into the space between them. 

“I can’t let them ruin my life’s work…” Tord said, he moved a bit, his metal hand coming up to rest on the pillow next to his face.   
“I just can’t.”

“But is destroying it, really what you want?” Tom then asked. Tord didn’t answer him, he didn’t know if he actually had an answer or if Tord just didn’t want to say it. Minutes passed before either of them spoke again. 

“I don’t see it as destroying it... I think I'm saving it.” Tord whispered to him. Tom could feel Tord’s knee bump against his own. Tom smiled and reached his hand up from under the comforter and held the cold metal hand in his own, “Then I'll help you save it.” 

The sheets rustled in the dark cell as Tord moved closer to Tom, his head resting right where Tom's heart was beating. They didn’t say anything after that, they just laid in each other’s arms, the comfortable silence lulling them to a restless sleep. 

……………..

The room was crowded as they walked in through the door. 

Tord hadn’t been to this part of the base before. It seemed like it was some old storage room that had been cleaned out.   
Half of the room had been cleared, a white sheet hung up on one of the walls and an old filmmaker camera was set up in front of it. The other half of the room was cluttered with cleaning supplies and boxes, but amazingly enough, it wasn't crowded. 

Tom was unlocking the handcuffs Edd still insisted he wore, as Tord looked around. Edd seemed to notice them, since he cut his conversation with one of the soldiers off in favor to come over and greet them. 

“Good, you’re here.” Edd stated more, “Ready to start?” He continued. It probably didn’t matter if Tord was ready or not, but the question was still nice. 

“Yeah, but where’s Patryk and Paul?” Tord asked and rubbed his wrist. He hadn’t seen them all morning. He'd expected they would bring him his uniform, since they also held onto his robot arm. 

“Skimming over the manuscript one last time. Why?” Edd asked, his arms crossed, but not in the normal annoyance Tord had grown used to. 

“I need my uniform,” Tord said. At the moment Tord was dressed white t-shirt and grey sweatpants, dirty with motor oil from his work garage. Tord had long since figured out this was the ‘prisoner’s uniform’ in the green resistance. 

“Why? Your face can be recognized anywhere.” Edd asked, an eyebrow raised. He wasn’t wrong, Tord could probably be recognised by his hair alone. But it wasn’t the recognition Tord was thinking about at the moment.

“You really think The Red Army is gonna trust the resistance if they see their leader like this?” Tord asked and referred to his clothes, “They would think I’m being held at gunpoint.”

Tom nodded beside him as he looked Tord over, “He’s got a point.” Edd slapped a hand over his face, quietly counting to ten. It was clear Edd didn’t have the patience for this today, so to spare himself from a discussion he would lose in the end, he just mumbled an ‘okay’ and looked at Tom, “You know where it is.” and then Edd left to go back to the soldier with the camera. 

Tom then looked to Tord.   
“I’ll go get your uniform,” He said. Tord just nodded as he watched Tom leave. He spent a few minutes just standing there like an idiot, not knowing what to do. Someone handed him a piece of paper with the notes and lines for Tord to say. Patryk and Paul must have finished looking them over. 

Tord leaned back against the wall and started to read over the notes. It mostly contained information about the world situation and other boring information Tord already knew. 

He tried hard to memorize it all, reading the lines over and over again. It was first when he got a poke on the shoulder, that Tord finally tore his attention away from it. 

He smiled as he saw Tom was back, his uniform thrown over his arm, he could see the gold fringe strings hanging off the epaulettes on the shoulders of his jacket.   
“It's a bit wrinkled, sorry about that.” Tom said as he held it out to Tord. 

“It’s fine.” Tord said as he took it, the fabric felt… Off, in his hands. It felt drier and harder than the last time he wore it. It didn’t have the normal feeling of control it normally gave him anymore, the security of the navy color was gone as well. 

“Hurry up and get dressed!” Edd called from the other side of the room. It was enough to drag Tord away from his thoughts. He just nodded and started to pull the old hoodie over the dirty t-shirt first. 

“Hey.” Tom said, getting Tord’s attention as he pulled his head through the neck hole “Are you okay?” he asked. Tord gave him a soft smile, “I’m fine, stop asking every five minutes.” He teased him. 

The jacket came on next then, the golden buttons pushed through the hand sown holes, the medals adjusted and the fridges straights down. The jacket still felt off. Tord couldn’t describe how, but it was almost like it wasn't the same jacket. But he didn’t get time to dwell on it, as Edd came over, tired of waiting and dragged him over in front of the white sheet. 

“Just say what the script says and we’ll do the rest.” Edd said, his hands going over Tord’s jacket to make sure it was all just right, despite not caring how Tord looked. Tord looked to the door as Paul and Patryk entered with Matt. The air did start to feel lighter as he saw his dads in the room. 

Edd finally moved his hands off him and walked to the other side of the camera, telling the soldier to start filming.   
“Look into the camera,” Edd instructed, as the light on the camera turned on. 

Tord nodded as he looked back over the notes to remember the beginning. The hood on his neck felt tighter, almost like it was strangling him, when did it start to feel like that?   
The words on the paper danced all over the page, making no sense to him. He looked back up at the camera, and that’s when it started to crumble for him. 

Tord started shaking, his voice caught in his throat, closing and opening like a goldfish. The papers in his hands crinkled as he held them tighter between his fingers. He felt dirty. He felt wrong. The uniform felt heavy, almost like a burden on his shoulders, like he would collapse from the weight of them any minute. The name tag and medals he used to carry with pride, was now humiliating. His breathing was becoming faster under the many layers, and drops of sweat ran down his forehead. 

His eyes were glued to the camera, but managed to tear off it to Tom. 

Tom frowned slightly and silently told him to breathe. Tord looked back at the camera and took a deep breath before he said, “My name is Tord Larson. But you all know me as The Red Leader.”

Tord folded the paper in his hands as he kept talking.   
“6 months ago, I was betrayed by my generals. I was shot and I would have been dead right now, if it weren’t for two brave soldiers who saved me and brought me to safety. You have probably been told that these soldiers are traitors, when in fact they have been more than loyal to me and the army.” 

Edd frowned and looked at Tom. “What the hell is he doing? He’s not even reading the script.” He whispered. Tom shrugged, just as confused as Edd, “Just keep it rolling.”

“I’ve spent the last few months in a green resistance base, recovering and watching as The Red Army destroyed our values and our goals.” Tord wasn’t sure what   
exactly was coming out of his mouth, but no one was stopping him, so he kept going. 

“The Red Army has always seeked equality for all, we used to protect the weak, but now we are repressing them. That was never what I wanted. Your generals have taken my name, the army’s name in vain and ruined decades of hard work and trust.”

Tord was starting to feel sick, nauseous as he talked.   
“But I know, we can make The Red Army’s vision come true. We can bring peace, but not like this.” The room started to spin for Tord’s eyes.   
“If you still believe in The Red Army. If you’re still a loyal soldier. Then follow me and stand up against this corruption.” 

Tord moved his left hand up to salute the camera, “Long live The Red Army.” He stood completely still, until he saw the camera light turn off. The man behind the camera yelled cut. Edd marched towards him.   
“What the fuck was that? I told you to follow the script, not improvise!” But his words fell to deaf ears as Tord covered his mouth and went for the first trash can he could see. He held it close to his face as he puked into it. 

Everyone went quiet and stared, no one understanding a thing that just happened. Patryk walked over Tord, he took the trash can away from him when he was done and helped him sit down against the wall, a hand on his back. Tom turned to Paul “Is he okay?” 

Paul nodded, “Yeah, he used to puke when he got panic attacks too as a kid. He outgrew it, but I guess this was too much.” He said as he watched Patryk talk Tord --down, trying to prevent another panic attack. 

Tom nodded, “Should we do something?” Paul shook his head, “No. Let him breathe. Too many people around him can make it worse.” He said. 

Tom nodded, looking to Tord and Patryk. Tord wasn’t hyperventilating, or freaking out. But he was still shaking and sweating, early signs of a panic attack. He sat on the floor, breathing in and out along with Patryk. 

“I’ll get him some water,” He told Paul before turning to leave the room. 

They tried filming a few more times when Tord could finally stand again, but nausea wouldn’t leave him. Tord was dancing on the edge of a panic attack for long enough to make Tom force Edd to call it a day at the end. 

It was inhumane to make Tord stand there on the verge of breakdown and force him to perform.

……………..

Tord shook as he stood in the middle of the room. He felt like a zoo animal with the way all the people in there were looking at him. But he didn’t dare look back at them, too afraid he’d do something stupid. He stood up right, his back straight and head facing forward. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stop his body from shaking, his hands turned into fists against his chest.

The only comfort was Patryk and Paul being there, but they looked just as nervous as he was. Bonedust stepped up next to Tord, standing tall and proud as he said “Red Leader. Your successor has returned from his last test.” He reported. 

An old man looked Tord over. He was bald, but the gray mustache made up for his missing hair. The nameplate on his desk was all Tord needed to know that this man before him was the Red Leader. The most powerful man he would ever meet. The man he was supposed to take over for. 

The man folded his hands on the desk and asked, “What is your name, son?” His voice was hoarse and deep. 

Tord blinked. He didn’t know what to answer. Was it Tord or 69? What was the right answer at that moment. Tord opened his mouth, trying to find any words, but he couldn’t figure out what to say, so he ended up looking like an idiot with his mouth open for no reason. 

Apparently he was taking too long for Bonedust’s liking so he answered for him.   
“His name is 69” The Red Leader frowned and looked at general Bonedust.   
“No it’s not. 69 is a number. Not a name.” Red Leader’s full attention was now on the general.   
“And I do not believe I was asking you, general.” Bonedust was about to apologize when Tord finally found his voice. 

“Tord.” His voice was so small, barely over a whisper. The Red Leader looked back at him, raising an eyebrow.   
“I’m sorry?”   
Tord glupped and forced himself to speak louder, “My name is Tord.. Sir.” 

The Red Leader gave a satisfied smile, “It’s nice to meet you, Tord.” He looked him over, Seeing Tord’s shaking hands and knees, he looked like a deer caught in headlights.

“Are you scared, son?” He asked. Tord shook his head, “No, sir.” He bit his lip.   
“I don’t think my head is processing what’s happening, sir.” The picture of Jacob's liveless, bloody corpse was still visible in his head. 

“You’ve never killed anyone before?” The Red Leader asked, only for Tord to shake his head again.   
“No, sir.” The Red Leader looked at Bonedust, but the general remained quiet. 

“The first kill always stays with you.” The Red Leader said and stood up from his seat and walked around his desk. He was shorter than Bonedust, but taller than Tord. The man placed a hand on Tord’s shoulder, the boy freezing under his hand.

The hand was probably meant to comfort him, but it only scared him more. Was he crying? He hoped not. But he couldn’t feel his face and he wanted so desperately to break down and cry.

“I think it would be best for everyone if you take a few days to process, before we start the next phase.” The Red Leader looked to Patryk and Paul and then Bonedust, who all remained quiet in their agreement. 

Tord frowned, “Next phase?...” Was he gonna be sent out there again?   
Was he going to kill another human again? He took a step back, away from the Red Leader’s hand, starting to shake. He didn’t want to, he wanted to go home, he wanted to go back to his room and hide. He didn’t want to be here anymore. 

He walked into someone behind him, he looked up to see Patryk had moved to stand behind him, his hands came down to rest on Tord’s shoulders, they felt safe, calming. Not at all like the Red Leader’s hand. It was enough to keep Tord from freaking out further, as he sank into Patryk’ chest behind him. 

The Red Leader’s hand still hung in the air, but chose to move it behind his back a moment after as he spoke again.   
“I think it’s best we continue this meeting another day.” He said and looked at Patryk “I trust you two are cable of fixing this situation?”

Patryk nodded, all his instincts were screaming at him to drag Tord away from this room.   
“Yes sir. We have it under control.”

The Red Leader nodded and turned to walk back to his chair. Sinking back down into it and then said.   
“You are all dismissed.” 

………………….

“I’m not cuffing him to the car, that’s ridiculous.” Tom crossed his arms over his chest. Edd frowned, “No, it’s not. We’re not leaving before he’s cuffed and secured,” He pointed at the parked car a few feet away. 

The two of them had been bickering for almost 30 minutes now. Paul, Patryk and Matt watched from their own car, while Tord was stuck waiting for them to stop, out in the cold. 

All the video takes they got of Tord’s speech was useless due to how pale and sick Tord looked. In the last few clips Tord had almost looked like he was close to fainting. The only clips that were worth anything, was the first take they got, the one before Tord almost had a panic attack. 

A lot of editing and filters helped make Tord look less nauseous and more serious. They just hoped that it was enough to get their message across. 

And so, with the video done, they sat out to go to the abounded Red Army base Tord told them about. They would have been out of the green resistance base by now if it weren’t for Edd and Tom.

Tord groaned in annoyance, clearly tired of their bickering.   
“Just let him do it so we can leave.” He said and looked at Tom, “If it’s that important to him then let him.” He said, Tord honestly didn’t care if it meant they could get going. 

Tom frowned, “What? No, it could be dangerous. What if we get attacked?” Tord shook his head, placing his hand on Tom’s shoulder.   
“I know, but if he wants to cuff me, then let him. Besides, we’re not gonna get attacked, the base has been deserted for years. Let’s just go already.” He said, with a reassuring smile on his face. Tom just had to sigh and give in.

Tord turned and offered his real hand to Edd, who didn’t hesitate to lock the cuff around his wrist and dragged him over to the back seat of the car, looking it around the handle, not caring if Tord stumbled or not.   
“It's good to know one of you understands an order.” He mumbled and moved around the car to the driver’s seat. 

Tom gave up and sighed, walking over to get into the passenger seat.   
“Fine, but I’m holding the keys.” He said and grabbed them out of Edds hand and pocketed them, before he took on his seat belt. 

Edd didn’t bother to protest, he already got his way, and he felt much better knowing Tord was cuffed. Edd pulled his own seatbelt over his chest and secured it. Tord was sitting behind Tom, giving Edd a clear view of Tord in the car’s back mirror. 

Edd turned on the car, driving out after Matt’s car. It was gonna be a long trip.

…………….. 

The boys laughed as they walked into the restaurant. Tord hit Tom gently on his arm with his right hand, “Oh come on, Jehovah. You know I’m just messing with you.” He chuckled. 

Tom rolled his eyes, “Whatever you say, commie.” A waiter led them over to a table. It wasn’t a fancy restaurant, the food was good enough to be worth the money, but not expensive. Tord couldn’t for the life of him remember why they were eating out. Maybe they were all just too lazy to cook that day. 

The waiter handed them a menu each and wrote down their drinks before leaving them to look over the menus. 

“I think I wanna try the pasta today,” Matt said as he read over the names. Edd laughed and looked over at Matt next to him. “We all know you’re picking the burger, you always do.” Matt looked offended.   
“No I don’t. And maybe I wanna open up my horizon a bit.” Matt defended himself. Tom smiled and rolled his eyes, “I don’t think the saying goes like that.”

Tord smiled as he listened to them, but he caught a glimpse of someone out of the corner of his eyes and looked over to see a bald man staring at him, dressed in a red turtleneck. Tord’s blood ran cold as he recognized him. 

Bonedust..

“Tord? Yo Tord, you there?” Edd’s voice pulled him out of his head and he looked back over at him. 

Tord fumbled a bit and looked a bit turned around, “Huh? What?” He asked, not having heard a word of the conversation. 

“Are you okay? You look kinda pale?” Edd said with a hint of concern in his voice. Tord took a few seconds to register it. He looked back over where Bonedust had been sitting only to see he now stood by the bathroom doors. The man jerked his head to the side, a clear sign for Tord to follow him. 

“Y-yeah I’m fine.” Tord closed his menu, “Uhm, I need to go to the bathroom. Just order a burger or something for me.” He said and got up quickly. He marched over to the bathroom doors, leaving the three men at the table confused. 

Tord walked into the bathroom, expecting to see Bonedust in there, but he didn’t. He frowned and went to look under the stalls to check if he was alone in there. When he turned back around, Bonedust’s angry face greeted him. 

“Jævla! What the fuck!” Tord yelled and stepped back, clutching his hoodie over his heart. Bonedust’s face only frowned more, “Is that how you greet your superior officer?” He asked. 

Tord looked away. He stood up straight and saluted the man by putting his hand up to his head, “Sorry sir. You startled me.” He excused. 

Bonedust held back a sigh and ran a hand over his face. He mumbled something Tord couldn’t hear.   
“Uhm sir. If I may ask, why are you here?” Tord asked. He wanted this over as fast as possible. The thought of being alone with this man was beyond bone chilling.

The man placed his arms behind his back, “I’m here to escort you back to base. The Red Leader is sick and it’s time for you to fulfill your duty to the army.” He said cold. Tord frowned and dropped his posture.   
“What? No, I’m not ready yet. And I can’t just leave.”

Bonedust glared at him and pushed his turtleneck up to show Tord a small handgun in his belt, “I have permission to use force, if you resist.” 

Tord raised his arms up in defense, “Woah, you’re not gonna shoot me, I’m the next Red Leader. Shooting me would be like 20 years work wasted.” Bonedust calmly pulled the gun out of his belt.   
“Not you. But I can shoot those friends of yours, since they seem to be your problem for leaving,” He said. 

Tord turned paler and shook his head.   
“No! Leave them alone, they’re just civilians.” Tord said, the thought of them getting hurt was heartbreaking to him.   
“I’m not gonna resist, all I ask is that you give me some time. If I leave now without a say or a reason, they’ll think I got kidnapped.” He tried to explain, keeping his voice calm.   
“It would bring a lot of unwanted attention, and people would be looking for me.” He glupped, “Just give me some time... Please?”

Bonedust glared at him. He hated how smart this kid could be, and his reasoning weren’t too far fetched. “I can give you two weeks at most,” He put the gun away again. 

Tord sighed in relief and nodded, “Thank you.” He said and took his arms down.   
“Don’t thank me. The Red Leader will be furious.” He said and moved to leave the bathroom.   
“We'll contact you on your phone.” He said. 

Tord frowned, “Wait.. If you could just have texted me, why show up?” He asked, confused. 

Bonedust looked back at Tord, cold eyes tearing into his soul.   
“You have a tendency to run away from your problems. Don’t try and run, we will find you.” He warned. Tord’s throat felt dry as he managed to say, “I won’t.”

Bonedust gave a firm nod, “Good.” And then he left Tord standing in the bathroom. The minute Bonedust was gone, Tord stumbled slightly and grabbed the sink behind him, his fingers holding on tight to the porcelain. 

Tord took a deep breath, trying to make any nerves Bonedust had worked up, leave him. He knew this day would come, a day he would have to leave this normal life behind. Tord turned around and looked at himself in the mirror. 

At least he got two more weeks. 

Tord took another deep breath through his nose, pulling himself together before he left the bathroom. By the time he got back to the table, their drinks had arrived. Edd lit up as he saw Tord return.   
“Hey, we ordered your burger for you.”

Tord nodded as he pulled his chair back and sat down.   
“That’s fine. Thanks.” He said a bit faster than he liked. Matt looked over at him.   
“Are you sick? You don’t seem to be doing so good, Tord.” 

Tord tried to laugh it off, rubbing the back of his neck, “No, no, I'm fine, I just… I have to tell you guys something.”  
Matt and Edd each tilted their heads, waiting for him to continue. Even Tom seemed to pay attention to him. 

“Well, you see...” Tord bit his lip, “I'm moving out.” It was a small announcement, but it was clear none of them had expected it. Edd's face turned into a frown of sadness. “Oh.. When?”

“Two weeks from now.” Tord’s fingers started to fidget with the rim of his sleeve.   
“I’ve been meaning to say it for a while, I just didn’t know how.” Tord lied, something he had gotten so used to by now. 

Tom frowned, not with anger, more with guilt. He hit Tord on the arm, grabbing his attention. 

“Not that I give a shit, but you’re not leaving because of our bickering, right?” Tom asked, leaning back in his chair. Tord couldn’t help but give a genuine mocking laugh “Ha! As if. You couldn’t get rid of me even if you killed me, Jehovah.” 

Tom glared at him, but his mouth still grinned, “Oh you wanna test that theory?” Tord was about to shoot another comeback at him, but Edd interrupted their bickering. 

“Then why are you leaving?” Edd sounded concerned. Like it was his fault Tord chose to leave. 

Tord just chose to smile and said. “I'm gonna make it in the big city.”

………………

Tord stared out the window, his face cupped in his robotic hand and his cuffed one laying across his lap. No one in the car said anything, the music on the radio filled the silence. 

It was getting dark outside, the clouds keeping the sunlight from getting through. The snow was calming to look at. They had been driving for what felt like 12 hours, barely stopping at all. Tord didn’t know where they started from, but he knew they were travelling through Russia by now. 

Tom was busy looking over the map, a red dot marking the Red Army base at the top of Norway on the map. Edd hummed along to the music. 

But it was like Edd wanted to start a fight, as he turned up the music and said.   
“I love this song.” It was a cheery melody, and Tord knew it even before the first few words played through the speaker. 

“Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows! Everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together.” Edd sang along. Tord frowned and moved a bit in on himself, starting to feel uncomfortable.

“Could you turn it down?” Tord managed to ask, but Edd just ignored him. Tord closed his eyes, telling himself it was just a song and it would be over soon, but his teeth couldn’t help but grind. 

Tom looked up from the map and glared at Edd, “Turn it off. You know Tord hates that song.” Edd kept his eyes on the road as he said, “Well, I like it.”

Tom moved his hand and turned the radio off completely, giving Tord five seconds of blessed silence, before Edd turned the radio on again, the song still playing. Tom turned it off again, only for Edd to turn it on again. 

“Edd, stop it.” Tord bit at him, his hand turning off the song yet again.   
“No, you stop it. You keep treating him like he’s some princess who needs saving.” Edd said, looking over at Tom with a glare, “I'm sick of it.”

Tom frowned and defensively said, “No I don’t.” The map in his hand falling down into his lap. Edd just laughed, “Yes you do.” 

“Turn off the song.” Tom ordered, the visioner displaying a hard glare, only for Edd to return it.   
“Make me.” Tom would have punched Edd in the face if it weren't for the fact Edd was driving. 

Tom opened his mouth again, but Tord finally cut in.   
“Tom, just stop.” Tord sighed, his human hand holding on tight to his pant leg, clearly on the edge of keeping it together, “It’s fine. It’s just a dumb song.” 

Tom shook his head, “It’s not fine.” He pointed at Edd.   
“He’s doing it on purpose:” Edd laughed, but before he could defend himself, a police siren overpowered the music on the radio. 

“Oh shit.” Edd cursed, “Fuck!” Edd hit the steering wheel. 

“Just pull over, it’s just the police,” Tord said. Tom and Edd shared a nervous look, Tom looked over his shoulder. “We’re kinda wanted in Russia.” Tord didn’t give much of a reaction, mostly because he already knew that. Russia was under the Red Army’s control, and the green resistance was wanted in all of the Red Army territory. 

“So? Just show them some fake ID. Edd looks basic enough to pass as anyone.” Tord said. Edd would have scowled if it weren’t for the fact he was too embarrassed As he said, “We don’t have any...” Edd pulled over to the side of the road, it was either that or a car chase, and they just couldn’t risk that kind of unwanted attention. 

“You don’t have any?!” Tord yelled, leaning forward. 

“You said it was an abandoned base, I didn’t think anyone would stop us!” Edd yelled back. Tord grabbed Tom’s seat with his robotic hand, “Yes, the base is. Not all of russia!”

Tom could see the police officer getting out of his car behind them, “What should we do?”   
Edd looked up at the mirror, his brain going blank.   
“Uhm... Let’s just agree to a fine on whatever it is and get going.” He said. It wasn’t like they had much of a choice. 

Tord pulled on his jacket, zipping up so it covered the lower part of his face. Edd might look normal, and so could Tom if he took the visoner off. But Tord’s scared face could be recognised anywhere. He grabbed a woolen hat on the seat next to him and pulled it down over his head, hiding his hair horns.

There was a knock on Edd’s window, and Edd rolled it down. The police officer said something in russian, and Edd could only look dumbfoundedly up at him and ask.   
“I'm sorry, I don’t understand russian. Do you speak english?”

The police officer frowned, confused, a few seconds later he repeated himself in russian again. Edd blinked.   
“Uhmm...” He looked at Tom, “I don’t know what to do.”

Tord frowned “ are you two telling me, neither of you speak russian?” Tord whisper shouted at them from the back seat.   
Edd glared at him, “Well, do you?” Tord’s eye twitched and said through gritted teeth “Yes.” 

Tom looked back over his shoulder and said, “Could you talk to him then?” 

“Like I have a choice,” He said and took his seat belt off. He smiled behind the collar of his jacket at the officer as he slowly got out of the car. The police officer listened with a raised eyebrow as Tord explained that Edd didn’t understand russian, but that he could translate. The police officer gave a nod, satisfied with the help. 

Because of the handcuff, Tord had to pretend to lean down over the car. His fake arm was at least covered by the jacket sleeve and Tord just hoped it was dark enough for the police officer to think his robot hand was a weird glove. 

The police officer asked him something, and Tord barely got to hear him before Edd asked what he said. Tord leaned down to look at Edd.   
“He asked why you were swimming across the road.” Tord then moved back up and explained in russian that it was because of an argument and Edd hadn't paid attention. 

The office nodded as he wrote down what Tord said and then asked for licenses and registration. Tord moved back down to Edd, “He wants your license and registration, what should I tell him?” He asked. 

Tom was the one to shoot in then and said, “Tell him it’s a rented car and we forgot the paper’s at our hotel.” Tord nodded, and stood up again. The officer then asked in fluent russian, “Are you on a holiday?”

Tord nodded, giving a chuckle “Yeah, they’re some english friends, here to visit me in my cabin.” The police officer stopped writing and then looked up at Tord. “Then why would they need a hotel?”

Tord scolded himself in that moment, he hadn’t thought that lie completely through. Tord stared at the officer a moment too long before he said, “Not enough space.” It was the only excuse he could think of. 

The officer just gave a nod, but he didn’t look completely convinced. He wrote another thing down on his notepad. “Ask your friend to turn off the engine please.” The officer said and turned to walk towards his own car, “And your name please. Just so that we can look up if everything checks out.”   
Tord felt his stomach drop, but didn’t let it show as he said, “Roger, Iverson.” The officer nodded, walking over to his car. 

Tord leaned down.   
“Don’t give any reaction” He said, making Edd and Tom freeze immediately.   
“I think he’s onto us. Do you have a gun?” Tord asked. Edd and Tom got a panicked look in their eyes. 

“What? Oh fuck, what did you do?” Edd frowned, looking in the back mirror at the police car. Tord glared.   
“We don’t have time for this. In under a minute that man is gonna know I'm lying and call for reinforcement.” He held his hand out, “Do you have a gun or not?”

There was no way Edd was handing Tord a gun, but apparently Tom didn’t agree with him on that as he pulled out one of his own, loaded it and handed it to Tord. “Tom, what the hell?” Edd asked. 

“Tord has a better aim than we do right now.” Tom said, not bothering to start another fight with Edd. Tord placed one foot inside the car and said “Get ready to drive.”   
Tord took aim at the police officer and pulled the trigger. 

The first bullet hit the car light, the next hit the windshield. The police officer ducked down, Tord could hear him yell for reinforcement over his radio. Tord shot the front tire and then the door a few times. 

“Drive!” Tord yelled, throwing himself into the car, the car door he was cuffed to, closed behind him, but now his wrist ached. Edd hit the gas and raced down the street. 

The police siren then turned on again and they could see the police man racing after them, gunshots flying through the air to hit them. Tom pulled out another gun from the glove compartment, checking it was loaded and then yelled.   
“Tord! stay down!” Tom turned around in his seat, and shot the back windshield. 

Tord covered his head as splinter’s of the windshield fell down over him. Edd tried his best to keep the car steady, but the road was swinging and the bullets aimed at them didn’t make it any easier for him. 

Tom kept pulling the trigger, trying his best to hit the police officer. But soon they heard another siren. Tom finally seemed to hit something, as the police car drove off the road and into a tree. But the new police car took it’s spot. 

Tom pulled the trigger, but it only made a clicking sound now.   
“Shit. Reloading!” Tom yelled and went through his pockets for another magazine. When he finally found it, Edd took a sharp turn and Tom dropped it on the floor of the car, falling forward. Tord grabbed the magazine, took Tom’s gun and reloaded it. 

Tord sat up and shot at the police car, while Tom struggled to get his balance back. “Are you okay?!” Tord yelled over the siren.   
“Yeah!” Tom yelled back. Tord then turned back around and handed him the gun.   
“Good! Then shoot!” Tord yelled and threw the other gun Tord had used to him. Tom didn’t hesitate to follow that order. 

The car passed a road sign for a bridge coming up in less than a mile. 

They didn’t know whose bullet it was, but one of the many flying bullets hit the driver in the chest. The police car swung from side to side on the road, before it drove down in a ditch. 

But their car now drove onto the bridge, signs and traffic cones showing it was a dead end, and Edd could see ahead of them that the bridge had collapsed halfway over. 

“Everybody out!” He yelled, forcing his seat belt off himself. The car doors were thrown open, Tom and Edd rolled out of the car, covering their faces with their arms as they landed on the concrete road. Tom frowned and looked around himself, then over at Edd.   
“Where’s Tord?” He asked. Edd turned pale and they both looked at the car that was still rolling towards the edge, Tord’s yelling loud and clear, “Edd! You fucking asshole!”

The car then went off the edge and Tom went running before he could even get up straight, leaving Edd to watch it happen. Another car stopped behind them and Matt got out.  
“What happened?”

Edd didn’t answer and yelled as he saw Tom dive off the edge after the car, “Tom!”

Tord was panicking as the car dove under the water and it started to fill from the holes in the windows. He tried to pull on the cuff holding him to the car door, knowing it would bruise his wrist.   
“Come on you bitch! You’ve gotten out of cuffs before!” He yelled at himself, pulling as hard as he could. He kicked at the handle, but it wouldn’t give. 

Soon the water came up to him on the backseat and pulled him under as well. He took a deep breath and kept fighting with the hand cuff

Tom used all his strength to get down to the car that was sinking lower and lower into the dark lake. Tord saw him, but didn’t have the time to stop fighting. Tom got the door open easily enough, pulling the keys out of his pocket and fumbled with them to get the right one. 

Tord was getting more and more pale as he was running out of air in his lungs. Tom jammed the key into the handcuff on Tord’s hand and unlocked it. Bubbles left Tord’s mouth as he passed out from the lack of oxygen. Tom had to hurry, feeling his own lungs burn with the need for air. He pulled Tord out of the car and swam up to the surface. 

Edd, Matt, Paul and Patryk all watched in fear down at the water the car had disappeared into. It was too dark to see anything in the water. A few bubbles appeared on the surface. But 30 seconds later Tom broke through the surface, heaving for air. The group all sighed in relief and got in the car to drive down the shore Tom was swimming towards. 

Tom panted as he used one arm to hold Tord’s head over the water and used the other arm to swim towards land. As soon as he could touch the bottom of the lake, Tom used both arms to pull Tord out of the cold water and dragged him up onto the grass. He shivered, but got down on his knees and started to give Tord CPR. 

He pumped his hands down over Tord’s chest, he shifted between that and gave him mouth to mouth. His wet hair stuck to his head and the water dripped down his face. “Come on Tord, don’t give up now.” He mumbled as he pushed down on Tord’s heart. He heard a car stop, but he was too focused on Tord to worry about whether it was a friend or foe. 

Paul, Patryk and Edd ran towards Tom. Paul looked down and saw just how pale Tord was. He reached down and tried to find his pulse, but it seemed none existent. Patryk hurried back to the car to try and look for a first aid kit or anything that might be able to help them. Matt carried two blankets, knowing both Tom and Tord was freezing, but didn’t interfere when he saw the scene before him. 

Tom frowned and stopped pumping to lean down and give Tord mouth to mouth again, hoping he was doing it right.   
“Tom... He’s gone...” Edd said in a sad tone. If eyes could kill, Edd would have been dead on the spot with the glare Tom was giving him. 

“No. He’s. Not!” Tom’s hands turned into fists and slammed them down on Tord’s rib cage. Tord’s eyes shot open and he choked up the water. Paul and Tom quickly moved him onto his side so he could cough the water up. They all felt relief flowing over them, Patryk took a blanket from Matt and walked over to cover Tord up. 

Tord was coughing madly, trying to breathe and get the water out of his lungs at the same time. He didn’t know who was around him or who was saying what, he just focused on breathing. The blanket Patryk pulled around his shoulders felt heavy on him. 

He looked up, water dripping down his face, and saw Tom was yelling at Edd, but it all sounded like he was still under water. He then coughed again, bowing his head as he threw more water up. 

“I told you it was a bad idea! we almost lost him!” Tom yelled and pushed Edd in the chest. Edd stepped back, “Okay calm down, he was only dead for like 5 minutes.” Edd said. Tom glared “Yeah! 5 minutes too many!” 

“How was I supposed to know we’d get attacked?! Besides, He’s fine, so everything is okay.” Edd tried to defend himself, but it was clear Tom’s anger wasn’t letting up. “That doesn’t make it okay!” 

Matt touched Tom’s shoulder and handed the other blanket to him. Tom finally realized just how cold and wet he was. He wrapped it around himself.   
“Tord is my responsibility. You had no right to cuff him in the first place.” Tom said, trying to calm down, “Let’s just get to the base already.” He scoffed. 

Paul and Patryk helped Tord onto his feet. It took a few seconds for him to get his balance. Paul stroked his arms to try and give Tord some warmth back. 

They started to walk back to the car. Matt then asked, “Wait, we only have one car now, and there’s only five seats, but six of us?” Tom looked at Edd “You can sit in the trunk.” 

“What? Come on Tom, you can’t seriously expect me to sit in the trunk?” Edd said, a bit dumbfounded that Tom would say that. Paul and Patryk got in the back seat with Tord, placing the norski in the middle. 

Matt made his way around the car to the driver’s seat, trying his best to avoid engaging in the fight. Tom jabbed his finger in Edd’s chest and glared as he said,   
“I am not making Tord sit back there.” He stated, knowing that was what Edd would want. 

Tom then pointed at the trunk of the car, “Get in the trunk or walk.” Then Tom walked to the trunk, still dripping with water, “See if I give a shit.” 

It was with a defeated sigh that Edd opened the trunk of the car and climbed in.   
“Can I at least-” But Edd didn’t get to finish his sentence as Tom slammed the trunk shot and went to get into the passenger seat. 

Matt started the car and drove back onto the road. They had to get away before more police showed up. Tom looked back at Tord, who was being fussed over by both Patryk and Paul. He smiled, “Are you okay?” 

Tord shivered and nodded, “I am now.”

……………….

Tord stood tall, his hands held behind his back. He couldn’t help but notice how he had grown into the navy blue jacket, how the red turtleneck no longer seemed to strangle him. How light his name tag was to carry right now. 

Maybe it was the fact it was his name, and no longer just a number. 

“You look well, sir.” Tord said. The old man in the Red Leader chair gave an amused huff and a nod in return, “Thank you.”   
The Red Leader looked much older now. The moustache was now completely white, and if Tord was bold enough to think it, he’d think his wrinkles made the old man look like a raisin. 

Bonedust stood next to the Red Leader’s chair. Patryk and Paul were seated in two chairs on the opposite side of the Red Leader’s desk, Tord standing in between them. 

The Red Leader looked Tord over, “How has the civil life been treating you?”

Tord moved his stance slightly as he answered, “Pretty good. It gave me the experiences and views I needed.” Tord smiled. The Red Leader nodded, his hands folded in front of him on the table, “So I take it you’re ready to take over when the time comes?” Almost on cue, the Red Leader covered his mouth to cough. 

“Yes. I am sure with a bit more guidance, I will be ready.” Tord nodded slightly. The Red Leader had an unreadable expression on his face. Tord couldn’t figure out if that answer had upset or anger the leader. Did he expect another answer?

“So you haven’t had any other thoughts of acting out?” the Red Leader asked. Tord watched as a hand moved off the table and behind the desk. 

Tord felt a chill run down his spine. 

Acting out..

Acting out meant being strapped down and forced to listen to that god awful song for hours. He hadn’t acted out since he was 16. After he had decked a soldier in the face when Tord had failed one of the tests. 

But he wasn’t in the program anymore… Did that room even still stand.

Tord felt a lump form in his chest, heavy as a rock when spoken again.   
“I'm not sure what you’re referring to, sir.” Why would the Red Leader bring up those times? It was almost 8 years ago by now. 

Then the gun was pulled. The long metal barrel pointing straight at his head. Tord could tell if it was shot, the bullet would go straight through his left eye. Survival percent of surviving such a shot was about 5%. 

Patryk and Paul froze in their seats as well. Paul's hands on the armrests tightened, and Tord swore he heard Patryk say, “Oh god...” Under his breath. 

“Do you take me for an idiot, boy?” The old man asked. 

Tord couldn’t move a muscle. He wasn’t bound or cuffed, but he still couldn’t fight back. It was a new feeling. He'd always got the chance to fight, to survive. But for the first time in his life, he felt truly helpless, at the mercy of someone else. 

“N-no, sir. “ He finally managed to stutter out. 

“Then do you think we don’t know about Marianne Larson?” The Red Leader asked. Tord let the fear rush over him. They knew, they knew everything. What else did they know? Did they hear what they talked about?. 

Had he gotten his grandmother killed?... 

“You tried to escape.” the Red Leader said. He might have been old, but the gun didn’t shake. Unlike Tord, who was starting to shiver in fear. 

Tord’s jar shook as he opened his mouth to talk, “N-no, I just want-”   
“Do not talk back to me, boy.” The Red Leader warned him. Tord closed his mouth tight, he almost didn’t dare breathe. 

“The Red Army can’t be led by a leader who won’t give it his all.” The room was quiet. Tord wanted it to swallow him whole.   
“Do you understand that?” The Red Leader then asked.

Tord was too scared to talk. But apparently this was a question that demanded an answer. The Red Leader’s voice roared at him.   
“Do you understand?!”

“Yes, sir.” Tord squeaked out, looking at the desk’s wood carvings.

“Look at me when I talk to you.”

Tord’s gaze immediately flew back up to him, and starring back down the barrel again.   
“Y-yessir.” He said. Tord could see Bonedust looked amused by this, watching Tord coward with fear like this. 

The Red Leader could kill him, and nothing would be done about it. No one would seek justice, no one could help him. The only man who could keep him unharmed was the same man who could kill him without consequence.

Tord closed his eyes. Please not here, not in front of Patryk and Paul. Don't make them watch his death. Drag him out of the room and put a bullet in the back of his head like a traitor or hang him. 

Just please, don’t make them watch. 

He then heard the gun being laid down on the desk.   
“Good.” The Red Leader said, a hand still resting over the gun. Tord opened his eyes again, the lump in his chest was almost too big now. 

“I like to make sure where your head is. And it’s not like she’s an option anymore.” The Red Leader said, finally deciding on putting the gun back in the drawer it had been pulled from. 

Tord was still shaking, but he frowned at the wording.   
“What do you mean, sir?” He asked under his breath.

“She's dead,” the Red Leader said. He didn’t seem thrilled to tell him this, he almost looked at him with sympathy.

But the sympathy was no comfort as the world came to a stand still for Tord. His own heart seemed to stop, the sound drained from the world around him and he thought he was gonna break right there. 

He killed her. He didn’t hold the gun, but he might as well have pulled the trigger. 

He felt sick. He felt rage and sorrow. He only knew her for half a day, but she meant so much to him. She was so kind to him. He could picture the small house with the garden standing empty. The flower painted teacups standing on the coffee table. Blood on the carpet and her body lying lifeless on the floor.

She was the symbol of the life he never got, the one he should have had, but would never receive.

Tord looked to the floor, he wanted to cry, but held back the tears.   
“I'm sorry. I truly am.” The Red Leader said, Tord couldn’t find any hints of lies in his voice. 

“How.” Tord needed to know, “How did she die?” He had to know if he had sentenced her to death. Was it slow? Was it quick? Was it painful? God he hoped not.

The Red Leader could have left him in the dark. Let the not knowing be his punishment for all this. But for some reason, the leader took pity on the young man before him. 

“Heart attack.” the old man answered him.   
“We kept an eye on her for a few years, to make sure you wouldn’t try and see her again. She died peacefully.” Tord nodded, the lump in his chest started to detangle. He was beyond relieved. Marianne had lived a full and happy life. And knowing he hadn’t been the cause of her death, was a gift. 

“You have a bright future ahead of you, son.” The Red leader said, coughing into his hand before he continued, “You will be the force that changes this world, do not ever doubt that.” 

Tord forced his hands behind his back to stop shaking. He nodded. “Yes, I am grateful to be given that chance.” Tord then cleared his throat.

The Red Leader nodded, “Good.”

…………….

They arrived at the base around midnight.

Paul unlocked the entrance doors easily enough. The locks had aged with time and gone weak with rust, making it easy to break off. Matt parked the car in the middle of the court yard. 

It was a smaller base compared to the ones Tord normal went to stay at when he was The Red Leader. A few vehicles still stood parked out front. The buildings couldn’t be more that one story tall. 

Tord was quiet as he looked around, his clothes and hair still damp. He felt a sudden dread come over him as he looked up at the Red Army symbol looking down at him over the doors. He had promised himself he would never come back to this place, but yet here he was, after so many years. 

He could hear Edd curse at Tom as he was helped out of the trunk behind him. He didn’t know if he looked back over at the car because Patryk started to talk or because he just needed to look at anything else but that horrible building.

Patryk was folding the map as he said, “Be and Paul will go get the power back on. The emergency generator has to be around here somewhere”. 

Edd dusted himself off, his jacket completely covered in dust and wrinkled from the long trip in the trunk, “Good idea, we will go find the communication department, and get the video ready.”

Paul got the doors open while they talked, getting another rusted lock off the doors. They all hurried inside, trying to stay warm in the old night. Matt pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight, while Paul turned on one of the flashlights he had packed. 

The room they stood in looked like a lobby, or some kind of reception. It was covered in dust, papers scattering the floor and potted plants long dead. Behind what would have been the reception desk hung a tv. Matt tried not to look scared, but it looked like a scene out of a horror game. 

On the wall was a floor map painted on, showing them where they stood and where every room on that floor was. Paul shined the light on it, Patryk looked it over and pointed at one of the rooms, “The communication department seems to be downstairs.” He then pointed at another room, “And the generator should be here.”

Edd nodded as he looked at the map and the room Patryk pointed at.   
“Alright. Let's try not to split up more than necessary. We don’t know what might else be here.” Edd said and looked down at one of the long hallways. 

“Well, I'm freezing, so I'll try and find myself some dry clothes,” Tom interrupted. The long ride had dried the worst of Tord and Tom's wet clothes, but they were still damp and the cold of northern Norway was not making it easy to stay warm. 

Paul nodded and pointed at a room labeled storage, “Try looking in the storage department. If they left any uniforms, they’ll be there.” Edd frowned.   
“Fine. But come find us when you’re done. I don’t like you and Tord wandering around alone.”

In the background, Matt started to point at them and counted. They were supposed to be six, but he could only count to five. He counted again, making sure he remembered to count to himself. He then looked up at Edd.   
“Hey, where is Tord?” 

Edd now looked around them and cursed, “For fuck sake.” He slapped a hand over his forehead, “I literally just said not to split up, and now he's gone.” Edd said, too tired to actually yell. 

“Relax Edd, I'll go find him when I'm done. You guys just go ahead.” Tom said, already going down the hall to find the storage department. Edd sighed.   
“Fine. Come on Matt.” He said, going to the communication room, mumbling about how pointless it was trying to order anyone around anymore. 

……………….

Tord walked down the hallway, the moonlight coming in through the tall windows was enough to light up his path. Painting after painting of Red Leaders littered the walls, one or two had fallen off the wall completely. 

A painting of the last Red Leader before him hung on the wall over a door. The door had a worn label reading 'successor project #18’. He never understood why they were called 18. But he didn’t care to know either. It didn’t Matter anymore. 

Tord pushed the door open, dust flying in the air as he stepped through it. The room was big, full of small beds that had been left as a mess, pillows, blankets and even more papers littered the floor. It didn’t look like anyone had ever lived there. But then again, he supposed that was true. 

Being here wasn’t living. Not to him at least. 

Tord walked past the many beds, each numbered in order, a few beds missing their number. Tord then took a turn and walked over to one of the beds in the middle. He let his robotic hand glide over the metal headboard, slowing his fingers as his eyes landed on the nummer 69 displayed on the board. 

Moving around the bed, Tord sat down on the Mattress, feeling it give a bit under him. His eyes moved around the room, over every single bed and every single number. He grabbed the small pillow on the bed and held it in his lap. 

Tord didn’t realize he wasn’t alone anymore before a voice spoke up.   
“There you are.” Tord looked over his shoulder and saw Tom, dressed in a new change of clothes. A red turtleneck and dark pants. They didn’t look like they had been washed in years. 

“You kinda disappeared back there,” Tom said as he made his way over and sat down on the small bed next to Tord, “Are you okay?”

Tord sighed, “Not really. I feel like I'm gonna throw up just being here.” He said. Tom leaned back on his hands on the bed. He looked around the room, inspecting his surroundings with a frown.   
“What is this place?” Tom could tell this was no normal base. 

Everything seemed to have been left behind. Clothes and old rations had been left in the closets and in the kitchen. Even the beds looked like they were waiting for someone to return. This place had been abandoned.   
But why?

“I grew up here.” Tord said, his eyes planted in the pillow.   
“For the first few years this room was all I really knew,” He said, his fingers holding the pillow tight. Tom looked back at him, “Wait, this was the place you lived in before you met Paul and Patryk?”

Tord nodded quietly, “This was my bed. The only ‘safe place’ I had here.” He said with a scoff. There was nothing safe about this place. He hated it. When he was a teen he at least had Paul and Patryk, and they created a real safe home for him. But in this place he had been completely alone. 

The room then lit up, clearly showing the room and it’s chaos to them. It was even more messy now that they could see.   
“Huh, I guess Paul and Patryk found the generator.” Tord mumbled. 

“What happened to this place?” Tom asked, his hand moved to hold Tord’s, prying it away from the pillow. Tord leaned his head against Tom’s shoulder.   
“Nothing.” He answered, “I shut this place down when I became the Red Leader. The thought of going back here always made me.. Jumpy.” 

Tom frowned, his thumb storiking over Tord’s knuckles, “Why don’t you hate them?” Tom asked, “The Red Army ruined your chance for a normal life, and yet you don't hold any resentment towards them?”

Tord moved his head to look up at Tom’s pixel eyes, “I don’t know... I know I should... I have every right to, but I can’t...” Tord looked away, “The Red Army is my home, it gave me a purpose, a new family... It’s where I belong...”

“Do you... Still wanna get your title back?” Tom then answered and Tord immediately answered.   
“Yes.”

Tord sighed, “I want it back. It’s my title. My name.” Tord threw the pillow over on one of the other beds.

Tom nodded slightly, he understood where Tord was coming from, but he couldn’t help but ask.   
“So if you get the chance, you’ll betray us? You’ll betray me?...” Tord looked back at him with a frown.   
“Tom, i’ve made many mistakes in my life. But I never repeat them.” He said, his metal hand came up to touch Tom’s cheek.  
''I want my life back, but not if I can’t have you too.”

“I've spent too much time alone...” Tord looked away, but moved closer to Tom. 

“You’re not alone anymore,” Tom laid his arm around him. Tord couldn’t help but chuckle.

Tom looked back around the room, a comfortable silence fell over them. It was hard to imagine Tord used to live here. He could only imagine how uncomfortable Tord was feeling right now, being back here. 

“Edd is right, you know.” Tord then interrupted the silence, he leaned his cheek against Tom’s shoulder, “You do treat me like I can’t protect myself.” 

Tom frowned, “I just wanna make sure you’re okay.” He didn’t look at Tord. But he knew those silver eyes were now on him, “I don't need a hero, Tom.” Tord moved his shoulder to sit up a bit straighter again.   
“I can take care of myself Tom, you know that.” He chuckled, “It takes a lot to shake me up.” 

Tom bit his cheek, but couldn’t help but say, “I know you can, but after what you’ve been through, I just want to help you.” Tom moved his hand to hold Tord robot hand.

Tord took his hand. He knew Tom must be feeling guilty about his arm.   
“I don't want pity, Tom.” Tord said, “I just want understandment.”

“I do understand.” Tom pulled Tord’s hand to his chest.   
“I do. I understand why you’re the way you are.” Tord smiled and touched Tom’s cheek with his human hand, his thumb resting under the black visioner.   
“My past explains me. But it doesn’t excuse my actions.” 

Tom moved his hand up to lay over Tord’s. It wasn’t the first time Tord had told him that, but he hoped it was the last. The air was a bit heavy, either from this conversation, or the knowledge of what this was plaguing the air. 

Tom then grinned and asked, “Wanna go break some shit?”

Tord laughed, “I thought you’d never ask.” Tom stood up and offered his hand for Tord to take. 

………………….

The video was taking forever to process. 

The equipment in the communication room was almost a decade old, covered in dust, and just like all the halls of the base, the room was littered with paper and garbage. 

Matt and Edd were sitting on some of the many stools by the control panels, watching the loading screen. Had been almost three hours now, looking at the circle spinning around itself. It was 96% procent done. 

Matt was spinning around on his stool, bored out of his mind. Patryk and Paul were playing cards in the corner. They weren’t completely sure what game they were playing, Paul seemed to be playing poker, while Patryk was certain this was a game of go fish. 

Edd groaned, throwing his head back as he complained, “Where is Tom and Tord? they should have been back by now.”   
Matt stopped spinning, his back turned to Edd as he thought, ''Well, they have to be here somewhere.” He said and pointed a finger to the security cameras, “Maybe check those?” He suggested. 

Edd got up and marched over to look over the screens. Only half of them were turned on, and a few the video feeds were cut off in glitches. But luckily Edd caught a glimpse of Tom and Tord in some office looking room, breaking a file cabinet into pieces. 

“Of course they’re goofing off.” Edd said, he reached for the walkie talkie in his belt and held it up to his mouth, pressing the button and said.   
“Tom, can you hear me? Over:” Edd could see Tom on the small screen’s attention get caught by the walkie talkie in his belt. 

He watched as Tom picked it up, and a moment later he heard his voice over the machine.   
“Yeah, I hear you. Over.” 

Edd pressed the button again, “Would you and Tord stop abusing that file cabinet and get your asses over here. The video is almost up, and we better be ready to leave. Over.” Edd said. 

Tom looked up at the security camera aimed at him. He sighed, he should have known Edd would end their fun. Tord groaned and rolled his eyes.   
“Party pooper.” He mumbled. Tom spoke into the walkie talkie again, “We’ll be right there,” He then packed the walkie talkie away again. 

Tom smiled to Tord, “Seems like the party is over.” Tord threw his head back with a groan, kicking the broken file cabinet one last time.   
“Ugh fine.” Tom walked over to the door and held it open for him, “After you~” 

Tord smiled as he walked towards the door, but then they heard the sound of cars on gravel. Their blood ran cold as they turned to the big window in the office, the surrounding forest in clear view for them. 

Tom slowly made his way over to the window along the walls, glancing down into the driveway in front of the building, he could see at least three big vehicles pulling up in front of the doors. He rushed over and grabbed Tord’s hand as he grabbed the walkie talkie again.   
“Edd, we got company. Over.” Tom said as they ran down the hall.

“What do you mean ‘company’? Over.” Edd’s voice asked. 

Tom looked around the corner, so far the coast was clear.   
“Red army patrol. We must have triggered something. Over.” Tom said, they were almost at the communication office if the signs on the walls were still accurate. 

Edd cursed, looking at the loading screen. The upload still needed another 3%. Paul, Patryk and Matt all seemed to freeze at the mention of a Red Army patrol, before reaching for their guns. They only had a minimum of ammunition to spare. 

“Tom, how many are there? over” Edd asked. The door then bursted open, Paul and Patryk aiming at the door. Tom stood there with Tord, both panting for air “ I don't know, but I saw at least three vehicales”. 

Paul looked at Edd “ We have to leave. Now!”. Edd nodded in agreement “let’s go”. They all hurried to get out of the room, the playing cards were abounded, Matt's stoll fell over in the hurry. they could hear soldiers down through the left hall of the communication room.

they had to go right, find a fire exit and hope to find a working vehicle. Worst case scenario, they had to run into the forest and escape through the wilderness. 

Tord didn’t know why, but he looked over his shoulder into the communication room. The upload still wasn’t complete. If the Red Army patrol found it before it was done, they would have come all this way for nothing. 

They would lose their only chance to get their message to the Red Army. 

Tord couldn’t let that happen. 

“The upload isn’t complete.” Tord looked at Tom, stopping in his tracks. They hadn’t let go of each other’s hands yet. Tom looked back at Tord, “It’s fine, we’ll find another way.” He promised him, dragging Tord down the hall along with the group. They came down to another door at the end of the hall. 

But Tord pulled his hand out of Tom's grasp. 

“There’s not gonna be any other way.” Tord looked at the group, “I'll stay. Make sure the mission is a success.” Tord nodded to himself. The others looked shocked back at him. The soldiers were coming closer. 

“Tord. Don’t be an idiot.” Tom frowned, his eyes filling with fear at what Tord might do “They’ll kill you if they find you.”

Tord looked from Tom to Edd, before looking back at Tom again.   
“Then let this be my redemption.” Tord stepped back and slammed the door shut, the lock echoing in the hall. Tom rushed forward, banging his hands on the door, yelling for Tord to open up. 

Edd grabbed his shoulder.   
“Tom! We have to go!” He dragged him back. Tom pushed him off.   
“We can’t just leave him!” He yelled at him. Edd grabbed his shoulders again.   
“I know! but we can’t fight back, let’s not waste this chance Tord has given us.”

Tom knew Edd was right. They were outnumbered, only an idiot would take the chance to try and take down a patrol of Red Army soldiers. But it was Tom’s idiot who took that chance. 

Tom looked back at the locked door. Tord would need his help, but Tom could do nothing from this side of the door. 

“We’ll get him back.” Edd promised. 

“They’ll kill him.” Tom’s bottom lip shook. 

Edd shook his head, looking at the door, “No. Trust me, they won’t.”

……………..

On the other side of the door, Tord forced his robotic hand to snap off the door handle with much of a struggle. It could only be unlocked from this side, but he would be damned if he let the Red Army follow his family. 

Tord held the door handle tight as he ran back up the hall and into the communication room. The upload was 99% done. He just had to make sure it finished the upload, if he didn’t get caught he could get out, find Tom afterwards. Apologize for worrying him, but Tord knew that was a fool’s dream. 

He ran to the security cameras, he watched over the screens. The few working cameras gave him the opportunity to see the soldiers scatter throughout the base. One of the cameras gave him a glimpse of Tom and the others getting out of a fire escape. 

He prayed to god they wouldn’t get caught. 

Another screen showed a handful of soldiers coming down the hall to the communication room. Tord had seconds to prepare. He rushed over and chose to let discreation be damned. He pushed one of the big book shelves holding countless video tapes, over to block the door. 

It fell just in time, a second later Tord could hear commotin behind the door, banging on the door to force it open. Tord could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins, he looked back on the screen.  
“Come on, come on.” He mumbled under his breath. 

He turned to look around the room, there had to be something in here he could use as a weapon. He looked down at the door handle in his cold metal hand. Why did he have to be so stupid?

He moved over to the wall next to the door, he had to be ready for them. The banging was getting louder, more intense. Tord could see the bookshelf moving with each bang. 

Tord turned his eyes to the screen when he heard a small ding. 

100% uploaded. Processing…

Tord looked at the door, just a few seconds more. His grip on the broken door handle tightened, taking deep breaths as he watched the door and the screen. He was trained for this. Those soldiers might have weapons, but Tord knew he could beat them. 

But he always was bad in hand to hand combat. 

As the door finally sung open, falling off its hinges and landing on the floor, the video popped up on the screen in the communication room. It played on every single working screen in the room, in every single Red Army base. 

He did it. The mission was a success after all. 

Now he just had to get out. 

Tord watched the first soldier step into the room. Tord rammed his body into the soldier, sending the man falling to the floor. He turned around and threw the door handle in one of the other soldiers' faces, faster than any of them were prepared for. 

One of the soldiers turned their rifle towards him, but Tord grabbed it, pulled it to his side and shoved it up into the soldier’s face, sending him back. One of the two standing soldiers grabbed Tord’s ponytail before he could run for it. 

The other soldier grabbed his arm, when Tord tried to turn and get free he was met with a fist to the face, sending him onto the floor. The two soldiers held him down, a knee pushing down on his back as they forced his hands behind his back. 

Tord couldn’t see them, but one of the other soldiers he had hit came to assist them, handcuffing Tord’s hands. He kept fighting, fidgeting and squirming underneath them. He could see the door the others had left through. 

It was still closed and locked. 

The soldier got off him. His head still rang from where he had been hit. Did he hit his head in his fall? He couldn’t remember. 

Two of the soldiers grabbed his arms, Tord kept fighting against them as they dragged him down the hall. He had to get free, but he knew that was a losing fight. He kicked his legs, moved his arms to try and free himself. 

All he could do now was hope Tom and the others got out safely. 

He didn’t register as the soldiers dragged him into the reception of the base. The soldiers dropped Tord on the floor, making him fall onto his face with his arms cuffed behind his back. 

“We found the Red Leader in the communication room, sir.” One of the soldiers said. Tord glared up at the general in front of him, the tile floor cold against his skin. 

“Now this is a place I wouldn’t have expected to see you again, 69.” The bald man in front of him said. He stood tall over Tord, his shadow casted over him, but Tord could still sense the mocking smile on his face. 

“What can I say, I am full of surprises,” Tord grinned, struggling against the handcuffs locked around his wrists behind his back. Tord managed to move himself off the floor and onto his knees

“I agree.” Bonedust said. 

The two of them glared at each other. Tord couldn’t help but sense the pride Bonedust held in seeing Tord like this, on the floor, handcuffed and helpless. It was a sight Tord now knew Bonedust had wanted to see since Tord became the Red Leader. 

No doubt the man was taking his time to admire his accomplishment. 

But then again, art could only be tolerated for so long.

“Get rid of him,” Bonedust ordered, turning his back to Tord. A soldier beside Tord hesitantly held his gun up to Tord’s temple. The soldier’s hand shook, not completely sure if pulling the trigger was the right thing to do.

“You’re not gonna kill me...” Tord grinned, panting as he talked. Bonedust glared at him, the soldier looked at his fellow comrats and Bonedust.   
“I wouldn’t do it. I mean, you can if you really want to, but it would be a big mistake on your end.” Tord said, a devilish look in his eyes. 

Bonedust pulled out his own gun and pressed it to Tord's forehead. “And what makes you so sure of that?” The soldier stepped back to the group behind him, trying his best to remain silent and unseen. 

Tord leaned into the touch of the barrel against his head, testing just how far he could push the general’s buttons. “Look at the screen and see for yourself.”  
Bonedust turned his glare from Tord to the tv screen in the lobby, Tord’s speech still playing on loop.   
“Turn it up.” Bonedust ordered one of the soldiers. 

His anger only grew as listened to the speech, and Tord’s tormenting remarks only made his anger boil more.   
“That video is playing on every single screen in every Red Army base on the globe right now.” Tord then laughed, “Which is gonna fuck up every single plan you have, so no, I don’t think you’re gonna kill me.” Tord snickered, “And if you do? Oh, one thing is to betray The Red Leader, but to kill them without a fair fight? The soldiers will go mad. There’ll be riots, you’ll be dead within weeks.” Tord’s laugh grew louder

Bonedust snapped and hit Tord over the head with his gun, making Tord fall onto his side on the floor before aiming at his head again, but Tord still laughed.   
“What is so funny?” Bonedust asked through a snarl. Tord’s nose started to bleed from the fall, but it didn’t stop him.

Tord closed his eyes, resting his head on the concrete floor.   
“It’s just... You’ve spent so many years wanting to kill me, and now that you have the opportunity? You can’t!” Tord’s laughter finally seemed to die down, “Oh the irony. Now you need me, cause only I can fix this for you.” 

Bonedust grabbed him by the hair and pulled Tord back up from the floor and onto his knees.   
“Just who do you think you are?”

Tord grinned, the blood coloring his teeth, “I’m the Red Leader, bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sorry for what i have done. 
> 
> comments and kudos are really appreciated uwu

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appricated,  
> chapter two will be here soon


End file.
